


Седарбридж

by Christoph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лечебница Седарбридж, названная в честь безмятежной реки, протекающей через её территорию, была одной из наиболее долго действовавших психиатрических клиник в стране. Первоначальное здание было открыто в 1608. За последующие столетия оно послужило лечебницей для душевнобольных, приютом для нуждающихся и центром по исследованию туберкулёза. В 1979, после почти четырёхсот лет кровавой истории, Седарбридж была наконец-то закрыта и оставалась заброшенной. Пока Кью и Джеймс Бонд не отправились исследовать местность в поисках нового дома для техотдела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cedarbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025674) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



> переведено для WTF Bond 2016

С последней миссии Бонда прошёл почти месяц. Месяц тренировок, упражнений в стрельбе и бесконечной бумажной работы. Мир достиг ужасного, раздражающего состояния полного покоя, и Бонд скучал. Опасно скучал.   
Так что в один прекрасный момент, когда он снова шатался в окрестностях кабинета М, он был немало удивлён внезапно порученному ему немедленному заданию. М не дал никаких деталей, но снизошёл до распоряжения взять внедорожник, надеть что-то удобное и забрать Кью из дома в шесть утра следующего дня.   
Местная миссия, если только ему не придётся подбросить Кью до аэропорта или ещё что-то в той же мере приземлённое. Зачем поручать агенту с двумя нолями — пусть даже скучающему — работу водителя? Учитывая, что Кью не летает. Значит, всё же местная. Хакнуть чванливых сукиных сынов из Министерства, к примеру. Впрочем, это не объясняет требования «надеть что-нибудь удобное».   
К утру Бонд так и не нашёл ответов. Всё, что он знал — Кью нужна помощь с перевозкой его чёртовой мебели. Впрочем, что угодно казалось привлекательнее надоевшей бумажной возни, так что Бонд выехал достаточно рано, чтобы избежать пробок, заехал за кофе и вбил адрес Кью в навигатор.   
У Кью был небольшой аккуратный дом с гаражом. Бонд зарулил на подъездную аллею и заглушил двигатель. Он выбрался из джипа и вопреки собственным привычкам щёлкнул брелоком сигнализации. Внедорожник был достойно прокачан из городского кроссовера — пусть и не особая разработка техотдела с боевыми возможностями.   
Он прошёл к двери, позвонил и принялся разглядывать неухоженный, по-зимнему голый сад, почти скрытый ночным снегопадом.   
Кью потребовалась ровно минута, чтобы открыть дверь. Он уже давно проснулся и собрался, одевшись самым неформальным образом, какого Бонд вообще мог от него ожидать: синие джинсы, толстый свитер и туристические ботинки. Но взгляд Бонда привлекло другое — кровь, небольшое пятнышко на нижней губе Кью и широкая, наливающаяся алым полоса на большом пальце, зажатая указательным. Холодный ветер со снегом толкнул Бонда в спину, дрожью прокатившись по затылку.   
— Входите, — пригласил Кью, уделяя внимание больше своему пальцу, чем Бонду. — Дайте мне пару минут, я наклею пластырь.   
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Бонд, наблюдая, как капля крови набухает и скользит вдоль пальца Кью.   
— Бумагой порезался. — Кью кивком показал, куда идти, и прошёл по узкому коридору к крутой лестнице, уходящей куда-то в темноту.   
Бонд запер дверь, прежде чем пройти за Кью в маленькую кухню. Кью уже стоял у раковины, подставив палец под струю воды. Свободной рукой он шарил в пластиковой аптечке, рассыпая содержимое по стойке. На столе красовались остатки завтрака Кью — яичница и тосты — примостившиеся между ноутбуком и горой старых бумаг, ксерокопий и оттисков, вывалившихся на пол из объёмной папки. Одна из старых смятых ксерокопий по краю была окрашена красным.   
Бонд подошёл ближе, встав рядом с Кью. Кровь всё ещё была довольно тёмной, несмотря на воду.   
— Вы уверены, что это всего лишь порез от бумаги? — Он мягко отобрал у Кью упаковку пластырей и достал один, хотя склонялся к тому, чтобы предложить стерильный бинт или даже пару швов.   
— Спасибо. Долбаные старые бумаги. — Кью гневно уставился на свой палец. — Документы для нашего задания. Я бы предложил вам взглянуть, но мы ведь не хотим, чтобы вы тоже истекли кровью. — Он выключил воду, и порез немедленно снова начал кровоточить. — Вот чёрт.   
— Можно мне?  
— Всего лишь _порез_ , — недовольно буркнул Кью, спасая свой пораненный палец от изучения Бондом. Капли крови падали в ровном ритме. — Чёртово историческое общество теперь подаст на меня в суд за порчу документов.   
— Если они это сделают, у вас есть целая армия профессиональных убийц, которых можно позвать на помощь, — сказал Бонд, сжимая палец Кью, чтобы держать порез закрытым. — Объясните, как можно провести столько времени среди оружия и не получить ни одной царапины, но один клочок бумаги — и ваш палец выглядит словно в плохом ужастике восьмидесятых?   
— Он не должен. — Кью обошёл Бонда, заставив его повернуться следом, чтобы продолжить держать злополучный палец. Когда они поменялись местами, Кью открыл ящик шкафа и принялся рыться в груде батареек, проводов и разнообразных инструментов. — Кровь должна остановиться, как только нормализуется давление.   
— Может, нам стоит поехать в больницу? Я начну вас ненавидеть, если вы истечёте кровью в машине, — поддразнил Бонд, пряча беспокойство. — Это государственное имущество, между прочим.   
Кью мягко засмеялся.   
— Уверен, это будет не первый раз, когда транспортному отделу придётся иметь дело с кровью на обивке. Ага! — Он широко улыбнулся и вытянул из ящика небольшой пластиковый тюбик. — Думаю, там ещё что-то осталось. Поможете снять колпачок?   
— Супер-клей?  
— Или это, или я прижгу порез паяльником, и тогда точно придется ехать в больницу, а мы не можем позволить себе откладывать наше задание на такое время.   
Не то чтобы Бонд никогда раньше не заклеивал раны. Он перехватил клей, снял колпачок и прижал рану, заставляя её держаться закрытой. Крови было _много_.  
— А что за миссия? Я не получил никаких файлов, только ключи от внедорожника и ваш домашний адрес.   
— А, да. Я пытался отсканировать эти документы, — Кью кивнул на рассыпавшиеся страницы, — но замучил до смерти три разных сканера. Так что я сдался. Нам нужен новый дом для техотдела. Вы слышали что-нибудь о лечебнице Седарбридж?   
— Смутно, — отозвался Бонд, уронив капельку клея на середину раны. Он быстро размазал клей по всему порезу, прежде чем поднять взгляд. — Подождите. Старая психиатрическая лечебница — новый офис техотдела?   
Кью пожал плечами.   
— Легко охраняемый двор, прочное здание с не менее прочным подвалом — идеально. — Он осторожно пошевелил пальцем; клей схватился. — Спасибо.   
Бонд закрыл тюбик, следя, чтобы клей не попал на его собственные пальцы.   
— Почему там?   
— У меня был весьма ограниченный список одобренных мест, чтобы выбирать. Седарбридж лучший вариант.   
— Лучше ваших катакомб? — Когда Кью развернулся, Бонд поймал его запястье. — Нужно заклеить пластырем сверху.   
Кью раздражённо вздохнул, но повернулся обратно.   
— Катакомб в списке не было. Общество сохранения исторического наследия.   
— Это нонсенс. — Бонд достал и вскрыл пластырь. — Мы не можем допустить дезорганизации. Во время войны лучше использовать то, что у нас есть.   
— Мы не на войне.   
Бонд разгладил пластырь поверх пореза и встретился глазами с Кью.   
— Это МИ-6, Кью. Мы _всегда_ на войне. 

***

_Лечебница Седарбридж, названная в честь безмятежной реки, протекающей через её территорию, была одной из наиболее долго открытых психиатрических клиник в стране. Первое здание было открыто в 1608, как часть исполнения актов законодательства о бедных 1598 и 1601 годов. Изначально подразумевалось, что бедняки из всего графства будут жить и работать в Седарбридж, создавая самообеспечивающуюся ферму._  
Строго говоря, надсмотрщики фермы не были врачами. Им выдавалось пособие на каждого поселенца, которое было необходимо тратить на еду, лекарства, одежду и прочие нужды. Спустя двадцать лет это пособие стало единственным, что волновало надсмотрщиков. Переполненность превратилась в совершенно нечеловеческие условия для проживающих, а надсмотрщики становились всё более жестокими к психически нездоровым. Вместо того, чтобы лечить, жителей держали взаперти, иногда годами, и еды им едва хватало на то, чтобы выжить.   
Вскоре Седарбридж превратилась в психиатрическую лечебницу, в которой местные врачи увеличивали свой доход за счёт богатых чудаков из города, приезжающих по выходным полюбоваться на психов, содержащихся в клетках без малейшего намёка на уединение или лечение.   
Закон о бродяжничестве 1744 года вернул часть Седарбридж к её старым функциям ночлежки для бедняков и предусмотрел финансирование для перестройки старого здания. Теперь это место называлось «психиатрическая лечебница и приют Седарбридж», и оно быстро стало прибежищем изгоев, душевнобольных и неблагополучных со всего графства.   
В 1778 году Седарбридж обзавелась богато отделанным, роскошным корпусом для душевнобольных — как их называли, индивидуальностей — чаще всего, из людей обеспеченных или благородного происхождения, чьё лечение оплачивалось богатыми родственниками. Но такие пациенты прибывали нечасто, и вскоре Седарбридж стала местом заключения неугодных жён и дочерей. К 1827 году в графстве стало широко известно, что ворота Седарбридж гостеприимно открыты для визитов полиции, поскольку её «индивидуальные помещения для душевнобольных» стали всего лишь слабым прикрытием для разнузданного притона, способного удовлетворить самого извращённого посетителя.   
К середине XIX века Седарбридж снова стали использовать как богадельню. Кроме того, там содержали больных и пожилых людей, которые больше не могли находиться в местных больницах.   
После Первой мировой войны Седарбридж стала одной из больниц Англии, пытавшихся возобновить национальную программу исследования туберкулёза. Европа потеряла многих талантливых молодых учёных, и исследовательская область заметно пострадала. Как бы то ни было, работу в программе омрачали недостаток финансов и ряд этических трудностей в сочетании с огромным количеством «ненужных» испытуемых и отчаянным желанием получить результаты любой ценой.   
В 1966 году программа исследования туберкулёза в Седарбридж была с позором закрыта, и комплекс снова стал психиатрической лечебницей. Журналист Генри Чейнс, проводивший расследование для ВВС, приоткрыл завесу тайны над историей Седарбридж, проникнув с камерой на территорию лечебницы. Удостоенный наград документальный фильм **People in the Shadows** начал то, что сейчас принято называть эпохой больничных скандалов. В 1972 году усиление роли Комиссии по здравоохранению стало началом новой психиатрии в Великобритании. К 1979 году Седарбридж была закрыта, его руководство попало под следствие, а оставшихся пациентов передали в другие клиники. 

Перед отъездом Бонд просмотрел достаточно старых чертежей, чтобы заключить, что все они бесполезны. За прошедшие столетия здание перестраивалось, модернизировалось и разрушалось неоднократно, и у Кью не было достаточно документов, чтобы учесть все изменения.   
Вместо этого Бонд позволил Кью вести машину первую половину пути, а в обмен использовал его планшет. Они поменялись местами на небольшой заправке, где залили бак под завязку и купили по стаканчику отвратительнейшего кофе.   
Пока Бонд размышлял над тем, что прочёл, он почувствовал ноющую боль в руках. Пришлось оторваться от дороги — чтобы увидеть, что костяшки пальцев побелели от того, с какой силой он стискивал руль.   
За годы службы ему приходилось сталкиваться с некоторыми абсолютно извращёнными представителями рода человеческого, но от такого типа людей его просто тошнило. Больницы нужны, чтобы помогать, а не издеваться над больными. Это было не просто за гранью. Это был шаг в ад.   
Его внимание привлёк указатель, короткая вспышка тёмно-зелёного с грязной белой надписью. Бросив быстрый взгляд на навигатор, Бонд перестроился в соседний ряд, заметив ещё один указатель — _Лечебница Седарбридж_. Навигатор утверждал, что впереди ещё 12 миль, но это было расстояние до ближайшей деревушки; Бонд не смог найти точного адреса больницы в бумагах Кью.  
Кью поднял взгляд от телефона.  
— Что-то не так?   
— Мы проехали старый указатель на Седарбридж. Отличное начало пути.  
Кью кивнул и снова уставился в телефон.  
— Извините, я должен был дать точные координаты. Часть моей работы квартирмейстера.  
— Всё в порядке, — отсутствующе ответил Бонд, пристально глядя на лобовое стекло. — Я прекрасно нахожу то, что нелегко найти, — он повернул голову и подмигнул Кью.  
— Тогда вы выбрали не ту профессию, — отстранённо сказал тот. — Могу я одолжить ваш телефон? Не получается найти сеть.  
— Не совсем так, если подумать, — отозвался Бонд, передав ему мобильник. — Я убийца. Многие из тех, с кем я пересекался, прекрасно знали, что их время на исходе. Уверяю вас, худшая вещь в мире — найти свою будущую жертву, которая прекрасно знает, что я пришёл за ней.   
Кью, вздрогнув, посмотрел на него.  
— Я подумал... — начал он, но снова опустил взгляд на телефон. — Неважно.   
— Что? О чём вы подумали?   
Кью ссутулился на своём сиденье, целеустремлённо порхая пальцами по клавишам телефона.   
— Расхититель гробниц, — наконец признался он.   
— Расхититель гробниц? — Бонд расхохотался. — Вот уж о чём я _точно_ не думал. Как вы это себе представляете?   
— Проклятие мумии. — Кью позволил себе лёгкий смешок. — Или эти захватывающие ловушки, когда комната медленно наполняется песком и единственный пусть к спасению — зажечь масляные лампы в правильном порядке, чтобы открыть секретную дверь. — Он протянул Бонду телефон. — Держите.   
— Как успехи?   
— Нет сети. — Кью тряхнул головой. — Это телефон МИ-6 с усиленной антенной. Он должен ловить _где угодно_ на территории Британии.  
— Выходит, что нет.  
Бонд бросил телефон в карман и сбавил скорость. Снег усилился с того момента, как они покинули город, сейчас он падал крупными хлопьями, и если в своих навыках вождения Бонд не сомневался, то насчёт прочих идиотов на дороге он уверенности не имел. Не то чтобы их было много, конечно. Даже те следы шин, что были, уже засыпал свежий снег.   
Кью оставил попытки добиться чего-либо от своего телефона и сунул его в карман парки.   
— Вы уверены, что это правильная дорога?   
— Абсолютно нет, — отозвался Бонд, концентрируясь на том, чтобы оставаться в колее. Если сотовой связи не будет, им придётся использовать аварийный радиомаяк внедорожника, чтобы попросить помощи у МИ-6. — Местность вроде бы та, если судить по фото.  
— Вы нашли фото? — Кью наклонился и включил обогреватель на полную мощность. Как и Бонд, он надел удобную тёплую одежду, но не озаботился такой мелочью, как перчатки. Дрожащие руки пришлось сунуть в карманы. — Как оно выглядит? Здание, я имею в виду. Там было что-то про колонию летучих мышей.   
— Небезопасным, — настороженно ответил Бонд. — Ещё я нашёл историю, датированную еще временем открытия в 1600-ых годах. Богатую... мягко говоря. Вы действительно не знаете о здании ничего кроме того, что было в досье?   
— История не так важна, — Кью пожал плечами, — если только нас не будет контролировать какое-нибудь историческое общество. Лондонское, например, довольно сильно переживало, что мы заняли исторические катакомбы.   
— Я не говорю о чертовом историческом сообществе, Кью. Я о том, что на самом деле происходило в этих стенах. — Бонд встряхнул головой и ещё сбросил скорость, радуясь даже еле видному следу, по которому можно было бы ехать. Заснеженные деревья склонялись по обеим сторонам дороги, толстые ветви свисали опасно низко, ограничивая и без того скудный свет, пробивающийся сквозь штормовые облака. — Это не та лечебница, в какие отправляют милых симпатичных старушек, когда у них начинаются провалы в памяти. Она как будто из фильма ужасов — и это выбивает из колеи, потому что там _что-то_ есть.   
Кью шокированно посмотрел на Бонда.  
— Вы не можете... — сказал он, запнувшись, когда внедорожник внезапно подпрыгнул. Дорога под колёсами стала неровной. Опасаясь рытвин, Бонд снизил скорость до черепашьей. Кью взялся за ручку и потянулся вперёд, насколько позволял ремень безопасности. — Мы что, пропустили поворот?   
— Нет. Ни поворотов, ни знаков, — отозвался Бонд, неотрывно глядя на дорогу. Дворники отвлекали, размазывая сырость по стеклу, а свет фар отражался от снега с ослепляющей яркостью.   
— Бонд... — Кью покачал головой.   
Бонд резко нажал на тормоз и только потом понял, что привлекло его внимание.   
— Следы шин.   
Кью оглянулся через плечо на заднее стекло.   
— Кажется, здесь даже дорожного покрытия нет..  
— Оно есть, — уверенно сказал Бонд, снова трогаясь с места. — Слишком хорошее сцепление для грязи или щебёнки.   
— Вы _уверены_ , что это дорога? — спокойно спросил Кью.   
— Нет. Но мы не пропустили ни одного поворота, а знак утверждает, что это выезд из Седарбридж. — Бонд пожал плечами, думая о том, что другие машины должны были развернуться назад, хотя он не мог припомнить ни одного водителя, кто бы ехал навстречу. Должно быть, эти следы были оставлены задолго до того, как он свернул с двухполосного шоссе. 

***

Кью уже уверился, что Седарбридж — совершенно ужасное место, а ведь они ещё даже не приехали. Плохая дорога, которую нельзя будет отремонтировать быстро, мрачное место, которое однозначно привлечёт внимание, стоит увеличиться потоку машин, здесь нет даже 3G, не говоря уже о чём-то более продвинутом.   
Проще говоря, лечебница Седарбридж была худшим вариантом из списка, в котором отвратительными были все варианты. У Кью имелось множество логичных причин исключить их все, но нужно было создать видимость, что хотя бы одному дали шанс. Только тогда он сможет прийти к Мэллори и предоставить ему чудесный длинный список причин, почему техотдел должен остаться в катакомбах, и плевать на историческое общество.   
Кью выбрал Седарбридж не потому что хотел посетить жуткую заброшенную психушку — надо было выбрать хоть что-то. Изначально его план выглядел так: доехать до места, съесть второй завтрак где-то возле лечебницы и вернуться в Лондон к середине дня. В его воображении погода была менее ужасной, так что он готов был согласиться на пробежку в парке сразу после полудня.  
Он не планировал на самом деле заходить внутрь и уж тем более тащить с собой заскучавшего без заданий агента с двумя нулями.   
Но план всё еще мог сработать. Бонд уже выразил неприязнь к их пункту назначения. Немного удачи, и он согласится на бумажную работу и напишет отчёт об их поездке. Или даже пойдёт к Мэллори, чтобы высказать своё мнение лично. И очень громко. Эта мысль заставила Кью ухмыльнуться.   
Пятнадцать или двадцать минут они ехали в напряжённом молчании под скрип дворников, которые силились стряхнуть налипающий снег.   
— Приехали. Вон оно, впереди слева..  
Кью поднял взгляд слишком поздно, чтобы увидеть знак.   
— Изолированность будет нам на руку, — сказал он задумчиво. — Всего одна подъездная дорога, легко контролировать.   
Поворот привёл на короткую извилистую дорогу, которая неожиданно оборвалась. Бонд резко затормозил, и Кью бросило на ремень безопасности. Двойные ворота преграждали им путь, чёрные железные прутья топорщились под снегом. Цепь между створками туго натянулась. Ворота были слегка приоткрыты, одна створка внутрь, вторая наружу. По обеим сторонам Кью разглядел высокую осыпающуюся кирпичную стену.   
— Полагаю, мы на месте, — осмелился предположить Кью, поскольку не увидел ни вывески, ни какой-либо иной подсказки в виде зданий за воротами. Только снег и деревья.   
— Похоже на то, — скривившись, пробормотал Бонд. Он включил нейтральную передачу и поднял ручник. Когда открылась дверь, в машине сразу похолодало, и Кью, дрожа, закутался в свою парку. Бонд хлопнул дверью, на секунду исчезнув из вида, и тут же появился перед воротами.   
Кью охватил иррациональный страх, когда он представил, как Бонд подныривает под цепь и исчезает среди деревьев. Замёрзшими пальцами он принялся неуклюже отстёгивать ремень безопасности. Однако вместо того, чтобы скрыться за воротами, Бонд обернулся и кивком позвал его к себе.   
Кью заглушил двигатель, взял ключи и выбрался наружу, продолжая дрожать, и спрятал руки глубоко в карманы.   
— Мне стоило взять перчатки, — сказал он, подходя к Бонду и протягивая ключи. — Нужна помощь с воротами?   
— Эта створка не двигается, — кивнул Бонд на правую, пряча ключи в карман.   
Кью пришлось сделать пару шагов, чтобы рассмотреть, почему. Ворота предполагалось открывать внутрь, а не наружу, как сейчас — очевидно, для этого приложили огромную силу. Петли были смяты, нижние крепления почти выдраны из стены. Должно быть, это произошло какое-то время назад, поскольку всё было покрыто ржавчиной тёмного, почти кровавого оттенка, и отсырело от снега. Даже с прививкой от столбняка Кью совершенно не горел желанием это трогать. Хуже всего то, что с одной рабочей створкой не было никакой возможности завести внедорожник на территорию. Оставлять машину здесь он не хотел, но выхода не было.   
— Придётся идти пешком. И я не припомню, чтобы в документах упоминался код замка.   
— Здесь его нет, — усмехнулся Бонд.   
Кью осмотрел цепь в поисках замка, но не нашёл ровным счётом ничего. Тёмные стальные звенья были заплетены листьями и веточками, но без следа ржавчины или коррозии. Наконец, когда он добрался до участка цепи, натянутого между воротами на уровне груди, на одном из звеньев нашлась широкая полоса.   
— Приварено, — сообщил он, поднимая руку, чтобы потрогать. Его палец был в паре сантиметров, когда он ощутил электрический разряд, заставивший порез запульсировать. Он выругался и отдёрнул руку, пальцы подёргивало довольно сильно, чтобы клей начал тянуть кожу.   
— Вы в порядке?  
— Просто удар током.  
Кью подавил желание сунуть пострадавший палец в рот, но вместо этого снова засунул руки в карманы.   
Бонд кивнул, хотя озабоченная морщинка между бровями не разгладилась.  
— Думаю, нам придётся идти отсюда. Ворота сами никуда не денутся. И даже не смейте предлагать мне «нажать посильнее».   
Кью расхохотался над воспоминанием, и звук отразился от окружающих их деревьев.   
— Поезд же не переехал вас, верно? — напомнил он, поворачиваясь к внедорожнику, и бросил через плечо. — То, что я всего лишь снабжаю вас оружием, не означает, что я не знаю, как вас мотивировать. Я полон решимости давать вам пинка под зад, когда это необходимо, Бонд.   
— О, я в курсе. Но берегитесь, господин квартирмейстер, — Бонд угрожающе ухмыльнулся, — я известен своей склонностью платить тем же.   
Дверь скрыла ухмылку Кью. Он наклонился и вытянул из машины свой рюкзак. Вместо того чтобы упаковать ноутбук, он взял с собой планшет и пару бутылок воды. Электричества, возможно, нет, так что он захватил ещё и фонарик — пожалуй, мудрое решение.   
Когда Бонд открыл свою дверь, Кью улыбнулся ему.   
— Попробуйте. 

***

Подъездная аллея была скрыта двумя дюймами снега. Бонд смог отличить её от окружающей земли только по неровному пространству, где корни деревьев раскололи покрытие на зазубренные куски. Стволы разделяла едва ли пара метров, внедорожник не прошел бы, даже если бы удалось открыть ворота. По дороге в сторону от ворот он убеждал себя, что оглянулся, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке у Кью, который остался на скользкой земле — и что это совсем не было последним взглядом на безопасное место перед началом их миссии.  
Практически сразу дорожка резко поворачивала влево. Спустя ещё двенадцать шагов ворота совершенно скрылись из вида. Бонд замедлил шаг, и Кью догнал его, молча пошел рядом. Сквозь ветви деревьев проникало пока достаточно дневного света, чтобы не пришлось использовать фонарик. Бонд покосился на Кью и заметил, что тот снял очки — наверное, чтобы их совсем не залепило снегом.   
— Вы хорошо видите без этих штук? — спросил Бонд. Он никогда не видел Кью без очков и допускал, что тот без них совершенно слеп.   
— Они нужны мне в основном чтобы смотреть вдаль, особенно если я веду машину ночью. Слишком много работаю за компьютером, — пояснил Кью, глядя под ноги, когда они дошли до небольшого склона. Он замедлил шаг, но всё равно поскользнулся.   
Бонд крепко поймал его за локоть.  
— Осторожнее. Под снегом лёд.   
— Вижу, — дёрнулся Кью и убийственно посмотрел на Бонда. Освободился от его хватки и выпрямился. — Я не упаду.   
— Отлично. Извините, — мягко ответил Бонд, озадаченный его реакцией.   
Кью кивнул, высунув руку из кармана ровно настолько, чтобы надеть рюкзак на оба плеча. Шуршание нейлоновых лямок о водонепроницаемую ткань парки показалось слишком громким для этого тихого леса.   
Они прошли ещё один извилистый участок, примерно сотню метров, прежде чем Кью нарушил молчание.   
— Нет нужды нянчиться со мной, Бонд. Я никогда не стремился проводить время в спортзале, но вполне могу о себе позаботиться. Самое главное — я знаю свои возможности.   
Бонд остановился, подождал, пока Кью сделает ещё пару шагов, а потом обернулся. Когда их глаза встретились, Бонд процедил:  
— Я никогда не был с вами на задании по многим причинам. Вы знаете свои возможности. Я — нет.   
Кью глубоко вздохнул, не отпуская взгляд Бонда. Спустя несколько секунд он кивнул.  
— Ладно, простите меня. Если будет что-то, о чём вы, по моему мнению, должны знать, я вам сообщу. — Его губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке. — Вы могли бы сделать то же самое, но это вряд ли понадобится. Я прочёл всё документы о вас.   
Бонд коротко рассмеялся, продолжая идти. Между ними установилось куда более комфортное молчание. Стоило признать, что он расценивал Кью почти так же, как и его предшественника. Майор Бутройд был гением, да, но в полевых условиях... минимум пользы в лучшем случае — и помеха в худшем. У него просто отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.   
_Этот_ Кью казался гораздо менее безрассудным, и только это имело значение. Пока он не летит вперёд сломя голову, Бонд может перестать за ним приглядывать как за объектом защиты и сосредоточиться на опасности...  
Эта мысль заставила его запнуться. _Какой опасности?_ Они идут в старое здание, с обычными факторами риска — ненадёжные полы, асбестовая пыль, битое стекло. Это не окружённая минами штаб-квартира какой-нибудь криминальной шайки или гангстерская подпольная лаборатория по производству метамфетамина. На тех фото, что он посмотрел, даже не было видно граффити на стенах.   
Он посмотрел на заснеженные деревья, желая, чтобы облака разошлись достаточно, чтобы пропустить ещё немного дневного света. Грозовой сумрак усиливал беспокойство, порождённое буйным воображением и бессонной ночью.  
Деревья вдоль дорожки росли всё ближе друг к другу, и наконец плечо Кью коснулось плеча Бонда. Бонд замедлил шаг, шаркая ботинками по снегу. Слой был всего в дюйм толщиной, но казалось, что его много даже с учётом небольших просветов между нависающими над дорожкой ветвями. Снег начался не так уж давно, ночью. Клочки голой земли между деревьями придавали лесу пятнистый, какой-то больной вид. Почему тогда здесь столько снега? Это напомнило ему о том, что на дороге не было ни единого следа шин. Бонд вздрогнул и попробовал убедить себя, что от холода.   
Когда Бонд обнаружил вместо сырой земли тонкий слой разбитого тротуара, Кью протянул:  
— Ну... Вот и оно.   
Бонд вскинул голову и увидел, как Кью идет вперёд. Мысленно отчитав себя за невнимательность, он догнал его и встал рядом. И проследил за взглядом Кью, пока не замер, скованный видом здания, появившегося словно ниоткуда.   
Тёмный, сырой кирпич, разорванный пыльными белыми оконными рамами, тянулся к мрачному небу. Сохранившиеся стёкла приоткрывали внутреннюю часть здания, такую же чёрную, как выщербленный фасад. Деревья побороли ландшафтный дизайн и дорожки вокруг здания, по-зимнему голые ветви скребли кирпичные стены, а корни вонзались в фундамент.   
Возможно, узкие двойные двери на вершине каменной лестницы когда-то и выглядели приветливо, но сейчас они были почти закрыты, сломанная цепь свисала с одной ручки и вызывала у Бонда ассоциацию с тюремной дверью, которая только и ждёт, чтобы захлопнуться за тем, кто посмеет войти.   
— Да вы шутите. _Это_ новый дом для техотдела? — удивился Бонд, не в силах оторвать взгляд от двери. — Чьей чёртовой идеей было включить _это_ в список?  
Кью кротко вздохнул.   
— Понятия не имею. Мне дали список из пятнадцати пунктов. Это единственный, который хоть как-то подходил. — Он тоскливо посмотрел на Бонда. — Моих катакомб _не было_ в списке.   
— Всё, что вокруг, намекает, что катакомбы — единственный разумный выбор.   
Кью бросил на него испуганный взгляд, прежде чем быстро, как будто виновато отвернуться. Он что-то скрывал, Бонд был в этом уверен. По-прежнему не глядя на Бонда, Кью пробормотал:  
— Возможно, здесь есть подвал. Я подозреваю, во всех зданиях есть подвалы и туннели. Должны быть.   
— Мы должны отметить ненадёжные полы, прежде чем спускаться вниз, — заметил Бонд. — Слабые полы — значит, обваливающиеся потолки.   
— Вы предпочтёте провалиться или чтобы вас вытащили снизу? — спросил Кью с кривой усмешкой, подходя к двери. Первым порывом Бонда было остановить его — никто не знает, что ждёт их за этой дверью. Он почти схватил Кью за руку, но тот отпрянул назад, едва его пальцы коснулись металла. Он согнул пальцы и легонько встряхнул рукой, прежде чем пробормотать. — Снова ток.   
Он натянул манжету на пальцы, открыл дверь и шагнул в темноту.


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2

— Как... очаровательно, — сказал Кью, глядя на гипсовую пыль, покрывшую его ботинки. Его не слишком испугали темнота и разрушения, хотя они и были довольно внушительными. Пасмурный дневной свет едва проникал дальше открытых дверей, так что он снял и расстегнул рюкзак, доставая планшет и фонарик. — Слишком сыро, чтобы волноваться насчёт асбеста, верно? Прогуляемся?   
Бонд достал фонарик и повёл по сторонам, проливая свет на сырой вестибюль и облупившуюся краску на стенах.   
— Очаровательно, — повторил он с низким смешком. — Мотель Бейтса был более гостеприимным.   
Кью не мог не согласиться. Он закинул рюкзак на одно плечо и включил фонарик. Оба фонарика были сделаны в МИ-6 — Кью даже не стал спрашивать, взял ли Бонд свой из снаряжения или попросту стащил — и, несмотря на мощные светодиоды, ни один из них не годился, чтобы разогнать темноту больше, чем на несколько метров.   
Бонд направил луч фонарика между двумя тёмными коридорами, на лестницу, которая поднималась примерно на шесть ступеней, прежде чем разделиться на два пролёта, влево и вправо. Кью повернул свой к тому, что когда-то было столом администратора за небольшим ограждением справа. Красивое дорогое дерево сейчас было испещрено рубцами и тёмными пятнами медленно побеждающей его плесени. Поверхность к тому же окислилась от металлических креплений, которые должны были удерживать разбитую секцию защитного стекла с проволочной сеткой.   
Луч фонарика отразился от стекла, на мгновение ослепив Кью. Он отвернулся и прикрыл глаза, выжидая, пока пройдёт жжение. Стараясь не уронить планшет, Кью расстегнул парку — если в здании внезапно не начнётся снегопад, нет смысла снимать очки.   
— Небьющееся стекло. Опасные пациенты, могу представить. Выглядит как приёмный покой, — предположил он. Кью не мог бы поклясться, что внешне здание соответствовало копии с пометкой «Администрация». — Может, администрация в другом здании?  
— Думаю, это оно... — Бонд замер, направив фонарик на пол. Он наклонился и вытянул что-то из-под слоя пыли на полу. — Похоже, кто-то уронил архивную коробку.  
Кью наклонился над ним, луч фонарика скользнул по странице. Она была заполнена от руки, почерком с сильным наклоном, который Кью смог разобрать только с очень большим трудом.   
— Там написано... 1944?  
— Нет, 1924. Это заключение о смерти пациента.   
— И просто лежит здесь? — Кью скользнул лучом света к торчащему из пыли краю бумаги. — Это вообще законно?  
— Законно? Кью, этот пациент мёртв уже почти сотню лет. — Бонд выпрямился, уронив листок на пол. — Кроме того, больница заброшена примерно с семидесятых. Не думаю, что кому-то есть до этого дело.   
Кью поморщился.   
— Я всё равно испытываю иррациональное желание вернуться сюда со шредером. Работа плохо на меня влияет, — сказал он, стараясь не наступать на погребённые под слоем пыли бумаги, и направился к столу администратора, вслушиваясь в малейший треск под ногами.   
Бонд засмеялся.   
— По моему опыту, плохое влияние — обычно лучшее из всех возможных.   
Кью рассмеялся, совершенно не удивлённый, и постарался направить фонарик под безопасным углом, чтобы снова не оказаться ослеплённым. Стекло было мутным и поглощало свет, так что он едва смог разглядеть два перевёрнутых стула и старую печатную машинку IBM Selectric.  
— Боже, как думаете, она ещё работает? — спросил он, чувствуя лёгкий укол волнения. — Я работал с такой в школе.   
— Удивлён, что вы вообще знаете, что это такое, — сказал Бонд, подойдя, чтобы тоже посмотреть сквозь стекло. — И нет, я не думаю, что она работает, так что не стоит это проверять. Если только вы не хотите, чтобы наша маленькая экспедиция затянулась до завтра.   
Фырканье Кью не вполне скрыло небольшой смешок.  
— Едва ли. Хотя у Мэллори точно будет припадок, если ни один из нас не придёт на работу. — Он осёкся, живо представив, что Мэллори может подумать, по крайней мере, о Кью.   
— У него будет припадок, если _вы_ не явитесь, — отметил Бонд. — В моём случае это в порядке вещей.   
— Мне удавалось избегать его в течение всей четырёхдневной конференции по секретным спутниковым технологиям, — хмыкнул Кью, стараясь осветить остальную часть помещения, хотя стекло было слишком мутным, чтобы разглядеть заднюю стену. — За первую половину первого дня я обнаружил все полезные источники информации и остальное время потратил, не появляясь на лекциях и читая техническую документацию.   
— Только вы могли получать удовольствие от... — Бонд резко остановился и нацелился фонариком на один из коридоров.   
— SpaceX, — произнёс Кью, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям. Он медленно повернулся, размышляя, что стало с теми двумя репортёрами, которых он встретил. — Они уже наняли ведущих исследователей и... Что?   
Бонд встал перед Кью, загораживая ему обзор.   
— Вы слышали?  
— Слышал что? Если это крысы, не переживайте. Мне пришлось стать своего рода экспертом в этом вопросе, — уверенно сказал Кью.   
— Нет, это похоже на... — тихо сказал Бонд, и Кью поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, но не решился. Он качнулся в сторону, но Бонд опустил фонарик, и коридор остался тёмным. — Крысы. Вы наверняка правы. Это место должно просто кишеть ими.   
— Не волнуйтесь, 007. Я прекрасно проводил вас через туннели, а здесь даже нет поезда, чтобы вас переехать, — поддразнил Кью. — Как вы думаете, стоит заглянуть наверх? Или поищем подвал?  
Бонд поднял фонарик и ещё раз осветил коридор прежде чем потащиться за Кью к лестнице.   
— Начнём сверху и спустимся вниз. Мы можем посмотреть, не стоит ли сначала забраковать наземную часть здания.   
Эта мысль развеселила Кью, хоть он и спрятал усмешку. Если здание придётся признать непригодным, МИ-6 просто не сможет вступить во владение, независимо от состояния подвала. Исторические общества, строительные комиссии и местные власти — здание завязнет в бумажной волоките на годы, слишком долго для размещённого во временном доме техотдела. Игнорируя шуршание старых бумаг под ногами, он направился вверх по ступенькам.   
— Отличный план. 

***

Пожалуй, даже в солнечные дни коридоры наверху были мрачными. Сейчас, с толстым слоем льда на подоконниках и сквозняками, просачивающимися сквозь трещины в стёклах, на Бонда навалилось всё отчаяние, копившееся здесь столетиями.   
Окна выходили на фасад — море снега и голых деревьев в отдалении, ни следа дороги, жилых зданий и вообще цивилизации. Здание было совершенно изолированным, и Бонд ощутил то же чувство одиночества и опасности, обычно сопровождавшее его на миссиях, где ближайшее подкрепление было на дружественной военной базе в соседней стране. Они были всего лишь в паре часов езды от Лондона, но оторванность этого места от внешнего мира заставляла чувствовать себя в ловушке — как будто теперь, когда они оказались здесь, у них попросту нет выхода.   
Напротив каждого окна были двери, в основном открытые. Планировка была несколько необычной: Бонд ожидал увидеть коридор с палатами по обе стороны. Он обернулся в сторону лестницы, чтобы проверить, не играет ли здание в игры с его восприятием пространства. Лестница делала крутой поворот, но фасада не достигала — ну или ему так казалось.   
Кью шагнул к ближайшей двери, но Бонд молча остановил его жестом и поднял фонарик, чтобы осветить дверь. Облезлая белая краска топорщилась вокруг проржавевшего латунного замка — засова — который был снаружи. Он выглядел так, словно его установили гораздо позже самой двери.   
Бонд с опаской подошёл ближе и толкнул её, приоткрывая ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Небольшая комната без окон напоминала тот самый мрачный тип кабинета, которого он успешно избегал все эти годы, — вплоть до тёмно-зелёной краски на стенах, разве только вместо современного металлического стола и стульев стояли две двухъярусные кровати, прибитые к боковым стенам. На металлических пружинах лежал тонкий матрас, сохранивший очертания тела. По слоям краски на стене — тёмно-зелёный, горчично-жёлтый, белый — шли глубокие неровные царапины до самой штукатурки.  
Бонд вошёл в комнату, чтобы разглядеть всё это получше. Внизу процарапанная штукатурка была запачкана тёмным. Он уже видел такое прежде. Увиденное словно вернуло его назад во времена, когда жажда свободы и безысходность заставляли когда-то здравомыслящего мужчину бесконечно царапать стены, копать, пока ногти не ломались и не начинали кровоточить.   
— Кровь, — сказал Бонд. — Я видел такое, когда был в плену в Северной Корее.   
— Кровь? Из...   
Дверь захлопнулась с такой силой, что Бонд почувствовал дуновение ветра на своей шее. Он мгновенно выхватил оружие и направил его на дверь.   
— Кью! — крикнул он. — Кью, вы в порядке?   
— Нормально, — ответил Кью, его голос звучал приглушённо. Дверь затрещала, но не открылась. — Заело!   
Успокоившись, Бонд спрятал пистолет и вернулся к двери. Он попытался повернуть ручку, но с его стороны она даже не шелохнулась.   
— Вот дерьмо.   
— Бонд? Бонд, _вы_ в порядке?  
— В полном, — отозвался тот с долей сожаления. — Ветер застал меня врасплох, и я споткнулся. И захлопнул дверь.   
— Какой ещё ветер? — озадаченно спросил Кью. — Там вентиляционная шахта? Дверь могло заклинить из-за давления воздуха.   
Бонд обвёл стены и потолок фонариком в поисках воздуховодов.   
— Ничего такого не вижу.  
Ничего такого и не было. Ни воздуховодов. Ни окон. Ни даже каких-нибудь щелей. Воздух был безмятежно спокоен, окружая его тяжёлым влажным холодом, ярко напомнившим о тюремной камере. Ветер не мог подуть изнутри. Ветра вообще не должно было быть. Он будто споткнулся — только вот он знал, что нет. Он почувствовал толчок в спину, точно между лопатками, достаточно сильный, чтобы швырнуть его в дверь до вмятины. Бонд развернулся и упёрся ладонью в дверь.   
— Кью, можешь её открыть? Попробуй ещё раз.   
На этот раз дверь затряслась совсем слабо, едва ощутимо.   
— Заело, — закричал Кью, и его голос звучал мягко и глухо. — Наверное, разбухла.   
— _Разумеется_ , разбухла, — буркнул Бонд себе под нос. — Грёбаные старые здания. — Он снова развернулся в поисках того, что его толкнуло, но обнаружил только тёмную запущенную комнату. Осторожно отступил на шаг от двери. — Кью, я не могу открыть дверь изнутри. Похоже, тебе придётся сделать это.   
Дверь покачнулась на петлях, ручка дёрнулась, но так и не повернулась.   
— Не выходит, — беспомощно сказал Кью. Бонд раздражённо выдохнул.   
— Тогда выбей её.   
— Ладно, — неуверенно ответил Кью. — Отойди.  
Бонд пересёк комнату, остановившись возле стены. Он бросил взгляд на старую высохшую кровь, контрастирующую с белой штукатуркой, и от мысли, что он коснётся стены хотя бы рукавом куртки, по спине пробежали мурашки.   
Мгновение спустя дверь резко распахнулась, наполнив комнату ярким слепящим светом. Бонд отступил, стараясь не вдыхать пыль, посыпавшуюся с гнилого потолка и наполнившую воздух. Он услышал, как дверь с громким стуком ударилась о стену, заставив его снова подпрыгнуть. Прищурился, едва открывая глаза, и увидел дверной проём и льющийся в него серый свет, обтекающий угрожающий силуэт, слишком высокий и широкий, чтобы быть Кью. Бонд вскинул фонарик, и Кью едва успел прикрыть глаза рукой от слепящего света. Его бесформенная и безразмерная парка громко зашуршала в тишине.   
— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, опуская руку, когда Бонд убрал фонарик.   
— Ты сделал это с первой попытки? — неверяще спросил Бонд. — Впечатляюще.   
Кью рассмеялся, чуть задыхаясь, его карие глаза сверкали.   
— Вот что случается, когда ты проводишь шесть недель, прокладывая сетевые кабели по катакомбам более чем столетней давности. Я устал ждать, пока охрана притащит эту... штуку, которой выбивают двери.  
Он наклонился, чтобы поднять фонарик с пола напротив двери. Бонд натянуто улыбнулся. Ему хотелось убраться к чёрту из этой комнаты. Честно говоря, ему хотелось убраться к чёрту с территории комплекса. Проведя здесь совсем немного времени, он начал испытывать отвращение к идее превратить _это_ в штаб техотдела. Он подошёл к двери, оценивая нанесённый ей ущерб, и резюмировал.  
— Это принесло свои плоды.   
— Не стоит выглядеть таким удивлённым. Думаю, дверь заело из-за краски и сырости, — сказал Кью, изучая дверной косяк. Он поднял руку, но, кажется, дважды подумал, прежде чем прикоснуться к ободранной краске и расщеплённому дереву.   
Радуясь освобождению из комнаты, Бонд поплёлся за Кью в коридор.   
— Давай не будем испытывать удачу, ладно?   
Кью подарил ему лукавую улыбку.   
— С внутренними петлями даже легче. Просто берёшь молоток и перфоратор и выбиваешь болты.   
— И, разумеется, они у тебя с собой, — заметил Бонд, глядя на Кью, и почувствовал себя виноватым, когда улыбка квартирмейстера угасла.   
— Нет, конечно, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по мутным растрескавшимся окнам. — Пришлось импровизировать.   
Бонд хмыкнул, чувствуя, как напряжение и неуверенность постепенно отпускают его. Он добродушно улыбнулся:   
— Забудь. Следующий коридор?  
Кью оглянулся на комнату с заевшей дверью, но продолжил идти. Предложение Бонда не осматривать остальные комнаты не вызвало возражений, и это было странно. В конце концов, они должны были провести полный осмотр здания. Интересно, насколько серьёзно Кью относился к идее перевести сюда техотдел?   
— Здесь есть рабочая вентиляционная система? — спросил Кью. — Если есть какие-то внешние каналы, которые захватывают воздух, у нас могут возникнуть проблемы с дыханием. Нужны респираторы.   
— Там не было воздуховодов.   
— Ты сказал, что там был ветер.  
— Был.   
Кью остановился и оглянулся на комнату.   
— Откуда? Ты проверил люки на полу? Ты сказал что-то насчёт того, что споткнулся.   
— Да, я споткнулся, но... — Бонд осёкся прежде, чем сказать, что его толкнули. Даже свежий взгляд на выход из чёртовой комнаты не менял того факта, что _нечто_ поймало его и толкнуло к двери.   
Он оглянулся в направлении двери, которая сейчас выглядела безобидной дырой в стене через несколько дверных проемов. Он озадаченно посмотрел на Кью:  
— Слушай, я не знаю. Дверь захлопнулась, и пока я был там, мне казалось, что виноват ветер, толкнувший меня к ней. Чёрт. — Он запустил руку в волосы и отвёл взгляд.   
Кью намеренно топнул по полу, поднимая пыль.   
— Это могло быть что угодно, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Неровные половицы. Что-то, спрятанное под пылью. Мы ведь вытащили тебя, верно?  
— Верно, — признал поражение Бонд. Даже если он скажет Кью, что уверен, что нечто, поймавшее его, возникло прямо за его спиной, Кью наверняка найдёт новые способы усомниться. — Идем. Нам нужно осмотреть приличную площадь, и я хочу управиться до темноты. 

***

В любых других обстоятельствах — ну, скажем, тёплым весенним днём, в компании ещё нескольких агентов и, возможно, ждущей снаружи команды медиков — Кью был бы просто счастлив исследовать каждый дюйм Седарбридж. Но не сейчас, когда ветер дул в разбитые окна ровно под тем углом, чтобы забираться под его свитер, а сырость оседала на джинсах, холодя ноги. Наверняка в жару здесь ужасно воняло плесенью и разлагающейся штукатуркой. Одна только мысль об этом заставила его желудок перевернуться, и когда они с Бондом дошли до конца коридора, Кью остановился, роясь в рюкзаке и надеясь, что не забыл взять жвачку или мятные пастилки.   
— Полагаю, нам нет необходимости осматривать каждое помещение в каждом здании, как думаешь?   
— Нет, это ведь всего лишь первоначальная оценка. Это может понадобиться, если ты вдруг всё же решишь выбрать это место, — фыркнул Бонд, с отвращением рассматривая коридор.   
Кью кивнул, стараясь проследить взгляд Бонда, но его внимание привлекли полосы тёмно-красного. Он моргнул и шагнул в сторону, глядя на дверь в конце холла. Через пару мгновений, сфокусировавшись, различил ржавую цепь на красном кирпиче и тёмный, покрытый плесенью цемент. Ещё один шаг позволил ему разглядеть пожарную лестницу, огороженную чем-то вроде перил, предназначенных уберечь от падения любого, кто рискнёт ею воспользоваться.   
— Выглядит явно небезопасно, — пробормотал Кью. Почувствовал под пальцами ткань и не сразу понял, что положил руку на рукав Бонда, стараясь оттолкнуть его подальше от вызывающей плохие предчувствия лестницы.   
— И кто теперь нянчится? — негромко рассмеялся Бонд, ласково пожимая руку Кью. — Но ты прав. Пожалуй, не будем проверять эту лестницу на прочность.   
— Мы можем вернуться назад, — сказал Кью, повернувшись и окинув взглядом коридор, ведущий к центральной лестнице. Он казался длинным — слишком длинным — и отблески слабого солнечного света, казалось, скрывали от взгляда следы, оставленные ими в пыли.   
Он успел сделать всего один шаг, прежде чем коридор вытянулся и качнулся перед ним. Разбитая дверь скользнула куда-то в сторону, а широкие лестницы из вестибюля полностью исчезли. Единственным выходом оставалась ржавая, полуразрушенная пожарная лестница.   
Кью осмелился взглянуть ещё раз и увидел коридор таким, каким он и был — всего лишь коридор, пыльный, грязный и разваливающийся. Он попросту сходит с ума, вот и всё. Парень стянул очки и потёр глаза. Линзы покрывал слой грязи. Кью перевёл взгляд на пыль, клубившуюся у их ног. Чувствуя головокружение, он вцепился в рукав Бонда, чтобы перевести дух, но вместо холодного и чистого морозного воздуха почувствовал только гниль и разложение. Что их шаги подняли в воздух? Асбест? Споры плесени? У медиков будет возможность повеселиться.   
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Бонд, сжимая его плечо.   
— В полном. Просто очки запылились, — отозвался Кью, прежде чем его чувство ориентации в пространстве послало сигнал мозгу. Бонд стоял слева и впереди него, и Кью по-прежнему вцеплялся в его правую руку. А к его плечу прикоснулись _сзади_.   
Испугавшись, он дёрнулся вперёд, разворачиваясь, со всей силы ударился о Бонда и выронил очки. Потом наступил Бонду на ногу, поскользнувшись на его ботинке, и почти упал на колени, если бы не безупречные рефлексы агента, отбросившего фонарик, чтобы его поймать.   
— Кью? Какого чёрта? — Бонд потянул его вверх, почти прижимая к груди. — Господи, что это такое сейчас было?  
Отказываясь принимать мысль, что _нечто_ коснулось его, Кью нервно хихикнул и потряс головой.   
— Извини, я просто... Это всё разбитые окна. Я чувствую, как холодный воздух просачивается сквозь одежду. Думаю, в подвале будет теплее, — сказал он, приказывая себе отстраниться от Бонда, развернуться и пойти по коридору, как и положено нормальному человеку. Так он и сделает. Всего минуту, и он поступит именно так.   
— Ты уверен, что всё нормально? — мягко спросил Бонд, легко сжав напряжённые руки Кью.   
— Конечно. Спасибо, 007, — отозвался тот, неохотно делая шаг назад и нарочно глядя вниз — только не на чёртову лестницу — в поисках очков.   
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно посмотрел на него Бонд.   
Кью не собирался позволять себе думать о прикосновении к своему плечу, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сказать об этом Бонду. Он заметил свои очки возле лестницы и замешкался.   
— Лёгкое головокружение, — наконец признался он. — Я обычно не склонен к такому, если только не в IMAX. Пыль на линзах неверно отражает свет. — Он криво усмехнулся. — Очень много пыли. Не уверен, что у меня хватит влажных салфеток, чтобы отчистить это, так что даже не надейся, что я поведу на обратном пути.   
— Без проблем. — Бонд наклонился и поднял что-то с пола. — Держи. Ты уронил.   
Кью проморгался и взял из его рук свой фонарик. Разве он не спрятал его, когда доставал очки? Он не мог вспомнить, и это тревожило.   
— Спасибо. Полагаю, мы могли вдохнуть, не знаю, галлюциногенные споры плесени или каких-нибудь запрещённых грибов, — заявил он, собираясь духом сходить за очками теперь, когда у него есть фонарик. — Прошло десять лет с тех пор, как я сознательно ходил на отвязный рейв, знаешь ли.   
— Ты и рейв? Могу представить, — отстранённо пробормотал Бонд, продолжая выискивать что-то на полу. — Ты видишь мой фонарик?  
— Да иди ты, — стараясь не рассмеяться, сказал Кью. Он поднял очки, но так и не надел, в этом не было особого смысла. — Я не всегда был таким благовоспитанным гражданином, какого ты видишь перед собой. В юности у меня были приводы, записей о которых ты никогда не найдешь. Разумеется, работа в МИ-6 означает, что я вполне законно заставил их исчезнуть, так что... — Он с ухмылкой замолчал и направил луч света в сторону дверного проёма, высветив фонарик Бонда в тёмном углу. — Вон твой фонарик.   
— Где? — спросил Бонд, смотря прямо на него.  
— Там, как раз в лестничном пролете, — раздражённо буркнул Кью. Он светил прямо на него, так что Бонд не мог его не видеть.   
Он сделал ещё один шажок вперёд, но не смог заставить себя идти дальше. Ржавые перила не внушали ни малейшего доверия. Он глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал на языке всё тот же приторный привкус. Почти не надеясь выиграть немного времени, Кью небрежно спросил:  
— Чему ты удивляешься? Даже не говори мне, что никогда не был на рейве, я видел список твоих арестов за рубежом и здесь.   
— Просто ты не похож на любителя. — Бонд встал рядом с Кью, уставившись прямо на свой фонарик на полу. — И я по-прежнему не вижу фонарик.   
Кью раздражённо выдохнул и водрузил на голову свои невероятно пыльные очки просто для того, чтобы освободить руки.   
— Он там.  
— _Где_?   
Бонд смотрел прямо на фонарик, точно в угол. Как он мог не видеть его?   
— Может, это _тебе_ нужны очки? — рявкнул Кью, выходя из себя. Он обошёл Бонда, шагнул к лестнице, потянувшись к фонарику...   
И наступил на _что-то_. Пол ушёл у него из-под ног. Луч света взметнулся вверх, когда из-под ноги Кью вылетел фонарик Бонда и с громким грохотом покатился по ступенькам. Лестничный пролет исказили неясные очертания ржавых цепей, и ступени внизу, казалось, вздыбились, надвигаясь на него.  
— Кью! — закричал Бонд, и Кью почувствовал, что чья-то рука обхватила его поперёк живота — Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Бонд — и он полетел назад. Бонд удержал его, повернулся, смягчая падение, и они грохнулись на пол, подняв тучу пыли и грязи. Кью задрожал и намертво вцепился в руки Бонда.  
— Я нашёл твой фонарик.


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3

Вестибюль не стал привлекательнее с их первого посещения. Несмотря на распахнутую входную дверь, воздух оставался спёртым и затхлым. Для такой просторной комнаты здесь было слишком темно и тесно, и Бонд легко представил себе это место в качестве тюрьмы, которой оно, впрочем, и являлось для своих пациентов.   
Стоя на нижней ступеньке центральной лестницы, Бонд посмотрел в темноту неприветливых коридоров по обе стороны, иррационально надеясь, что Кью не захочет исследовать один из них. Он направился к дверям, но остановился возле упавшей бумаги с записью о смерти. До этого он отнёсся к ней довольно невнимательно, но она была и вправду странной. Хотя бы потому, что её должно было заполнить Управление записи актов гражданского состояния.   
Здание не убрали должным образом. Бумаги следовало бы собрать и как минимум сдать в архив, а само здание — запереть, если не признать аварийным, и снести. Выглядело так, словно персонал просто покинул свои места, не оглядываясь. Но _почему_?  
— Хочешь продолжить изучать помещение? — спросил Бонд с ненавистью к самой идее.   
Кью тряхнул головой:   
— Мы посмотрели коридор одного этажа и этого оказалось достаточно, согласен?   
— Более чем, — кивнул Бонд, скрывая облегчение. Он посмотрел на снег, залетающий в дверь. — Следующее здание? Или мы можем заключить, что они все в том же состоянии?   
— Честно говоря, они скорее всего действительно в похожем состоянии. — Кью вздохнул. — Но мы должны получить информацию об этом, что называется, из первых рук, чтобы заключить, что это место — полное дерьмо. — Он остановился, и его глаза слегка расширились, прежде чем он отвернулся, пряча выражение лица.   
У Бонда вертелся на языке вопрос, зачем они оба продолжают изучать чёртовы развалины, если Кью уже составил мнение об объекте. Честно говоря, у него нашлась бы дюжина аргументов против любой причины, по которой Кью пришлось ехать сюда. Удалённость делала Седарбридж в лучшем случае неудачным выбором.   
Но Кью, очевидно, думал об этом. И не сказал ни слова на пути сюда. Значит, должно быть что-то ещё.   
Напоминая себе уделить этому вопросу пристальное внимание, Бонд направился к двери.   
— Я не нашёл карты местности в твоих записях или в интернете. Есть ещё... Чёрт, — мягко сказал он, увидев перед собой не деревья, а плотную стену тумана и метели. Та самая погода, в которую люди погибают в паре метров от собственных домов — где-нибудь в Сибири или на Аляске, где угодно, но не в Англии. Какого чёрта творится с погодой?   
— Что это? — Бонд услышал, как Кью подошёл сзади. Он выглянул поверх плеча Бонда и сердито выдохнул: — Когда, чёрт возьми, это началось?   
— Я... — Бонд покачал головой в растерянности. Он был внимателен наверху, воспринимал всю их экскурсию как вылазку в стан врага, а не безобидную местную прогулку. И он выглядывал в эти грёбаные окна. — Я не знаю.   
Кью запустил руку в длинные запылившиеся волосы и замер в замешательстве. А потом хлопнул себя по макушке, как будто в поисках чего-то отсутствующего, и повернулся к лестнице.   
— Блядь.   
Бонд неодобрительно покосился на Кью, а потом заметил, чего недостаёт.  
— Твои очки.   
Кью повернулся к нему — заметно бледнее, чем был, если такое вообще возможно.   
— Я сдвинул их на макушку, когда мы искали твой фонарик. Должно быть, они отлетели куда-то, когда я упал. — Он снова оглянулся на лестницу, а потом посмотрел на Бонда, тяжело сглотнув. — Мне стоит пойти за ними?   
— Нет, — тут же отозвался Бонд, инстинктивно реагируя на страх в голосе Кью, и с интересом уставился на него, поскольку Кью не относился к людям, способным потерять самообладание. Впрочем, у него не было опыта оперативной работы. — Я могу принести их, — неохотно предложил он, не желая оставлять Кью одного.   
И, если честно, он не горел желанием снова идти наверх, с Кью или без него.  
— Нет, оставь их там, — нервно рассмеялся Кью и схватил его за руку. Больно. — Они жутко грязные, и, куда бы они ни улетели, всё равно наверняка разбились. У меня есть запасная пара дома, так что всё нормально. Кроме того, тебе не стоит идти наверх одному, даже не зная, куда они могли упасть. Нет. Серьёзно, всё в порядке. Я справлюсь.   
Он набрал воздуха, но Бонд прервал его.   
— Ладно, я никуда не иду. — И, вспомнив, как Кью злился в лесу, добавил: — У нас остался всего один фонарик, стоит держаться вместе.   
— Да, это отличный план, — кивнул Кью и сжал пальцы крепче, практически впиваясь ими в руку Бонда.  
В любой другой момент Бонд не имел бы ничего против контакта, даже совершенно невинного, но сейчас он просто кивнул и спросил:   
— Следующее здание?   
— Нет смысла проверять подвал. Особенно если он похож на то, что наверху. — Кью замолчал, по-прежнему глядя на лестницу. — Да, пойдём. Надеюсь, следующее не будет таким обветшалым.   
Стараясь не разорвать прикосновения, Бонд направился к дверям.   
— Того, что мы видели наверху, вполне достаточно, чтобы признать всё это чёртово здание совершенно негодным. Ты можешь упомянуть об этом в своём отчёте, — мягко добавил он, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Кью. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, используя беспокойство Кью в своих целях, но выуживание информации было его второй натурой.   
— Сжечь, сравнять с землёй и к чёрту все исторические общества, — сказал Кью с нервным смешком. — Думаешь, Гарет одобрит такой отчёт?  
— Гарет? — У Бонда были подозрения насчёт Кью и Мэллори, но он не нашёл какой-либо конкретной информации об их отношениях. Были ли они только деловыми или ещё и личными?   
— Мэллори. Я знаю его уже сто лет. Выполнял кое-какие заказы в сфере кибербезопасности ещё до того, как он порекомендовал меня М.   
Должно было быть что-то ещё, но сейчас не время и не место, чтобы настаивать.   
— Туман не должен продержаться долго, — сказал Бонд, не напоминая о том, что прошло несколько часов после того, как он мог опуститься.   
Кью глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и шагнул вперёд, потянулся к дверной ручке. Он едва коснулся металла, как тут же отдёрнул руку, словно его снова ударило током, хотя в такой влажности это было бы невозможно. Не останавливаясь, Кью сунул руку в карман и продолжил спускаться, глядя направо.   
— Кажется, деревья были тоньше, — сообщил он, поворачиваясь к Бонду, и вынул руку из кармана, со слабой улыбкой протягивая фонарик. — Держи, подозреваю, что ты чувствуешь себя неуверенно без него.   
— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — криво ухмыльнулся Бонд.  
Кью осторожно шагнул вперёд. Островками снега и накопившиеся за годы палые листья плотно скрыли землю. Если дорожка и существовала, то где-то очень глубоко под всем этим. Тяжёлый запах разложения ощущался даже здесь, где ветер и свежий воздух должны были бы его развеять.   
Кью остановился так резко, что Бонд едва не врезался в него.  
— Что за...  
— Полагаю, это правильная дорога. И неправильная, — с мрачным юмором отозвался Кью, отступая в сторону. Под его ногами что-то отвратительно громко чавкнуло, и Бонд опустил взгляд вниз, чтобы заметить, что Кью стоит в дюйме от грязной лужи. Это заросшее деревьями болото, очевидно, когда-то было прудом. Остатки моста торчали из земли в нескольких ярдах от них, его разбитые гнилые опоры скрывались в тумане. К перилам пьяно привалился преувеличенно жизнерадостный знак. Надпись, когда-то нанесённая ярко-жёлтой краской на зелёном фоне, гласила « _Мост восстановления ведёт только вперёд. Позади не может быть покоя_ ».  
Впереди тоже, предполагал Бонд. Конца моста видно не было, но он сомневался, что тот достигает противоположного берега. Сдержав дрожь, Бонд положил ладонь на плечо Кью и мягко потянул.   
— Осторожнее.  
Кью недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Мы же не собираемся _переходить_ через пруд?  
— О нет. — Бонд сжал пальцы сильнее. — Лучше обойдем его по периметру. Заодно поищем здания.   
— Ладно, — выдохнул Кью. — На мгновение мне показалось, что ты предложишь или сунуться в эту ловушку, — он кивнул на мост, — или попробовать проложить путь через болото. — Он подтянул лямки своего рюкзака, притягивая ближе к спине, и махнул в сторону деревьев. — Пошли.   
Бонд обошёл Кью, стараясь оставаться слева от него, ближе к воде. Он не счёл нужным доставать фонарик, глазам было легче привыкнуть к густому туману. Плеск воды в спокойном снежном тумане звучал довольно громко. Бонд хотел было предупредить Кью насчёт возможных опасностей вроде затопленных лодок или кусков льда под водой, но предпочёл держать рот закрытым и двигаться медленно и осторожно, словно они на задании. Словно они на охоте. Он даже потянулся к пистолету, но единственными целями здесь могли оказаться дикие животные или идиоты, рискнувшие залезть на территорию.   
— Ты ведь не заметил никаких граффити на стенах? — негромко, почти шёпотом спросил Бонд, обернувшись через плечо.  
— Нет, и теперь я думаю, почему, — так же тихо отозвался Кью.   
— Просто любопытно, — пожал плечами Бонд, пряча тревогу. Любое неохраняемое место в Лондоне мгновенно привлекает нарушителей. Гангстеры, подростки, наркоманы... А здесь нет даже птичьих гнёзд или паутины.   
Он продолжал посматривать на деревья, ища очертания зданий, но вода постоянно притягивала его взгляд. Бонд не смог бы сказать, был ли это когда-то пруд, река или простое болото, сейчас остались только тёмные опасные лужи и тянущиеся из них тонкие умирающие деревца, появляющиеся и исчезающие в тумане. Если больничная администрация бросила важные записи, что такого могли они прятать под подёрнутой льдом поверхностью воды?   
Выяснять — не его задача. Нет такой вещи, которую М мог бы предложить, чтобы убедить его залезть в эту воду. Бонд невольно сжал пальцы на оружии. Ему уже приходилось выстрелами пробивать себе дорогу сквозь лёд.   
— 007? — Нейтральный голос Кью раздался позади него, разрушив тишину. — Что вы делаете?   
_За спиной_. Не в наушнике.   
Бонд оторвал взгляд от воды и уставился вниз. Он стоял по щиколотку в воде, ботинки промокли, а джинсы были до колен покрыты ледяными брызгами. Какого хрена?   
Он шагнул назад, едва не поскользнувшись на грязи, и спрятал вальтер в кобуру.  
— Мне показалось, я увидел что-то, — бодро соврал он.  
Нет. Это не могло быть ложью. Наверняка он увидел что-то и инстинктивно среагировал. Холод сбивает его с толку. Вот и всё.   
— И что ты видел?   
Бонд глубоко вздохнул, и лёгкие обожгло холодом. Он почти утонул в Скайфолле, потом три недели провалялся с бронхитом, слушая предупреждения об опасности пневмонии. Он повернулся к Кью, хотя одна мысль о том, чтобы оказаться к этой воде спиной, посылала холодок вдоль позвоночника.   
— Просто тень. Ничего особенного.   
— _Тень_? — скептично спросил Кью, глядя на Бонда как на умалишённого. — Ты не тот человек, который выхватывает оружие, увидев тень, Бонд!   
— Напомни, сколько раз ты был на операциях? — фыркнул Бонд. Он отказывался смотреть на Кью, впрочем, на воду тоже. Он продолжил идти, направляясь к деревьям. — Я отвечаю за твою безопасность, и не собираюсь потерять ещё одного...   
Он закрыл рот, пожалуй, слишком поздно. Смерть М была ещё слишком свежа в его памяти. Впрочем, М была солдатом — в определённом смысле. Кью — гражданский.   
— Бонд, ты не... — Кью подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но с растерянным вздохом опустил руку. — Мы не на задании, это всего лишь кучка старых зданий. Думаю, нам стоит продолжать идти, чтобы вернуться в Лондон как можно быстрее.   
Бонд мог бы с этим поспорить, но не было смысла делать этот день ещё хуже, чем уже есть.   
Он не удержался и бросил ещё один взгляд на пруд, потом развернулся и решительно зашагал вперёд. Кью прав, чем быстрее они закончат с осмотром этого проклятого места, тем быстрее уедут домой.

***

Кью шёл рядом с Бондом в неуютном молчании. Ни одна минута этого дня не прошла так, как он планировал, и они оба были на взводе. Поведение Бонда у пруда одновременно раздражало и пугало. Он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы Бонд выхватывал оружие без необходимости. Бонд просто не принадлежал к числу безрассудных людей, у всех его поступков имелись причины. Тогда что заставило его схватиться за пистолет?   
Они шли между деревьями, придерживаясь края леса, чтобы не упустить из вида то немногое, что удавалось увидеть. Бонд шёл на пару шагов впереди и сбоку, чтобы суметь защитить Кью от чего бы то ни было.  
Туман не расходился, казалось, он стал ещё плотнее, мешая видеть Бонда даже на таком небольшом расстоянии. Кью протянул руку, касаясь локтя 007 и успокаиваясь от ощущения, что он рядом, и отрицательно помотал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, жестом предложив идти дальше.  
Они шли уже довольно долго. Продолжая цепляться за руку Бонда, Кью оглянулся, чтобы проверить, насколько далеко они ушли, но пруда не было видно. К этому времени они должны были наткнуться на здание, аллею или границу владения. Но что, если этой границы попросту нет? Ворота были в стене, разумеется, но целые её участки могли давно разрушиться. Как долго они будут ещё идти, если уже вышли с территории Седарбридж и углубились в дикий лес? Кью неохотно выпустил руку Бонда и сунул ладони в карманы, с запоздалым удивлением обнаружив, что у него нет перчаток.   
Бонд резко остановился, и прежде чем Кью предложил продолжить движение, коротко сказал.  
— Направо. — И зашагал быстрее, под углом к узкой дорожке, которую они протоптали среди мёртвых деревьев.   
Всего в нескольких шагах обнаружилась кирпичная стена, неожиданно возникшая из тумана. Оконные проёмы были небрежно заложены кирпичами, когда-то белые подоконники давно испачкались, потрескавшийся цемент еле-еле скреплял всё это, а сквозь щели проглядывала темнота. Кью коснулся одного из кирпичей.   
— Боже мой, выглядит как тюрьма, — тихо произнёс он, размышляя, было это когда-то чем-то вроде изолятора или местом, где содержали особо опасных пациентов. — Как думаешь, для чего его использовали?   
— Преступники, буйные пациенты. — Бонд пожал плечами. — Нужно найти дверь. Не отходи от меня. — Он посмотрел на Кью с готовностью спорить и настаивать.   
— Может, будет лучше, если мы... — начал было Кью, и осёкся. Бонд ни за что не позволит, чтобы они пошли вокруг здания в разных направлениях. — Ладно.   
Ухмылка Бонда показалась ему несколько мрачной.  
— Можешь исследовать что угодно и как угодно в своих тоннелях, здесь ты не отойдёшь от меня ни на шаг, — заявил Бонд и пошёл влево, держась на одном расстоянии от здания и от деревьев.  
Кью замер на мгновение, уставившись на затылок Бонда. Он вообще в курсе, что Кью намерен отвергнуть этот вариант, если удастся? Если да, то почему бы им просто не поехать домой?   
На всякий случай (вдруг он всё же ошибается?) он не стал ничего говорить, а просто двинулся следом, пока не догнал Бонда.   
— Это работает в обе стороны, знаешь ли.   
Бонд обернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и протянул руку.   
— Будь осторожнее, с верхних этажей могут упасть кирпичи, — предупредил он, запрокидывая голову и силясь разглядеть что-то в тумане. Кью же едва мог видеть верхнюю часть окон первого этажа, не говоря уже о том, что выше.   
Пройдя ещё пару замурованных окон, они наткнулись на буйную растительность, преграждающую путь. Кью отпрянул от куста с длинными опасными шипами, запоздало подумав о зарослях крапивы и борщевика. Они жгутся только в сезон роста или круглый год? Он опасливо обошёл куст и остановился возле Бонда. Заросли скрывали что-то вроде пожарного или служебного выхода. Три выщербленных бетонных ступени с перилами из проржавевших труб вели к площадке с двумя дверьми, ручки соединяла старая цепь, запертая на замок. Двери были искорёжены, словно их ударило изнутри огромным молотом, и какая-то часть мозга Кью немедленно принялась вычислять, какой силы должен был быть удар, чтобы смять стальные двери словно бумагу.   
— Прекрасный знак, — пробормотал Бонд, уставившись на двери.   
— Как думаешь, здесь был мятеж? Это бы вполне объяснило состояние дверей.   
Бонд отпустил руку Кью и распахнул куртку, чтобы залезть во внутренний карман.  
— Отойди-ка. — Кью вздрогнул, ожидая, что Бонд снова выхватит оружие, но если бы его пальцы не были сомкнуты, можно было бы подумать, что руки Джеймса пусты. Пока Кью щурился, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то без очков, Бонд спустился к двери и принялся ковыряться в замке.   
Секундой позже Кью услышал лязг цепи и успел сделать один шаг, прежде чем дверь распахнулась с оглушающим лязгом, ударившись о перила.   
Бонд отскочил, поднимая руки, а Кью отлетел прямо на сухие ветки, твёрдые достаточно, чтобы оставить между его лопаток синяк размером с кулак. Ветки легко сломались даже под его весом, и снег обрушился ему на голову, заползая под парку и свитер.   
Бонд, злобно выругавшись, повернулся к тёмному дверному проёму, неуклюже держа правую руку, в левой, словно оружие, покачивалась цепь.   
Кью выпутался из веток и рванул к Бонду, волнуясь, не сломал ли тот руку.  
— Бонд! Ты в порядке? Какого чёрта сейчас было?   
Бонд медленно опустил цепь, роняя её на землю. Не отворачиваясь от тёмного провала двери, Бонд осторожно согнул руку.  
— Цепь ударила, когда освободилась. — Он глубоко вдохнул. — Дверь...   
Он задохнулся, когда поднявшийся ветер принёс запах дыма и горелого мяса.   
Мир завертелся, и Кью прижал ладонь ко рту, пытаясь удержать в себе завтрак. Он мелко, неглубоко задышал, но только позволил ужасному запаху прокрасться сквозь его пальцы. Кью упал на колени, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается волна тошноты, и попытался сдержать рвотные позывы. Он совершенно точно не собирался блевать в присутствии Бонда.   
— Кью. Идём, — настойчиво сказал Бонд, обхватывая левой рукой талию Кью, и наполовину поволок, наполовину понес его в сторону деревьев, к относительно свежему воздуху.   
Едва они отошли на безопасное расстояние, Кью согнулся, жадно глотая чистый воздух и радуясь, что они отошли от чёртова здания.   
— Какого хрена? — прохрипел он между вдохами.   
Не отпуская Кью, Бонд оглянулся через плечо.  
— Ты в порядке? Голова не кружится?   
— Нормально, — огрызнулся Кью и выпрямился. Тут же натолкнулся на Бонда, и тот резко отпустил его, отступая на шаг назад. — И это не ответ на мой вопрос. Какого. Мать твою. _Хрена_?  
Бонд холодно посмотрел на него.  
— Жди здесь, — приказал он, разворачиваясь.  
Кью догнал его и схватил за рукав, пытаясь остановить.   
— Нет уж. Мы не разделяемся, помнишь?  
Бонд легко освободился от его хватки.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я держал тебя за твою чёртову руку, или узнать _какого хрена это было_ , квартирмейстер?  
— Сначала ты говоришь «не отходи от меня», — прошипел Кью, выделяя цитату. — Теперь обращаешься со мной, как с ребёнком. Определись, Бонд!   
— С удовольствием, — отозвался Бонд, по его губам скользнула едва заметная усмешка. Он обхватил запястье Кью и зашагал обратно к дверям.   
Если бы не тот факт, что Кью не испытывал ни малейшего желания дышать носом, он предпочёл бы зашить себе губы, лишь бы не открывать рот рядом с Бондом. Он сказал «не разделяться», и пока Бонд тащил его за собой, Кью понял, что Бонд имел в виду _на самом деле_.  
Хоть Кью и подготовился, вонь была отвратительной. Он держался, как мог, почти до самых ступенек, но небольшой выдох всё же вырвался. Бонд, чёрт бы его побрал, выглядел так, словно совершенно ничего не чувствует, даже забыл на время о своей травме и уверенно держал фонарик, нацелив его луч в темноту. Не то чтобы это сильно помогало.   
Дверь вела на лестничную площадку. Слева ступеньки уходили в подвал, справа поднимались вверх. Бонд замер на пороге и посветил фонариком на пол, слишком чёрный для того, чтобы быть просто грязным.   
— Пожар, — констатировал Бонд твёрдым голосом. — Вот что это за запах, квартирмейстер. Пациенты.   
— Подожди, так они... — Кью запнулся, почувствовав рывок, когда Бонд не пошёл за ним, и взглянул на дверь. — Персонал запер пациентов здесь, пока здание горело?   
— Им пришлось. — Бонд развернулся, посветив фонариком на внутреннюю сторону двери. Тяжёлый металл был покрыт вмятинами от ударов. — Если другие двери тоже заперты, это означает, что они не возвращались за телами.   
Кью сглотнул, его по-прежнему тошнило от запаха.   
— Хоть каждая клеточка моего тела советует мне не ходить туда, если там действительно _тела_ , мы должны отразить это в отчёте.   
— Если собираешься блевать, то давай тихо, — посоветовал Бонд, отпуская руку Кью и направляясь к подвалу. — Эхо заставит тебя делать это снова и снова.   
— Отвали, Бонд, — простонал Кью, сделав, впрочем, мысленную заметку. Если он не в силах вынести вид мертвых тел, как он собирается строить свою карьеру квартирмейстера? Он рассеянно потянулся к перилам и отдёрнул руку при мысли, что не стоит касаться металла, его уже дважды ударило током за день, не нужно искушать судьбу. Вместо этого он уцепился за Бонда, утешая себя тем, что делает это исключительно ради сохранения равновесия, и сжал пальцы сильнее, когда тот остановился.  
Кью нехотя перевёл взгляд на ступеньки вслед за Бондом, который высветил фонариком перекрученный кусок почерневшего металла, а потом наклонился и поднял свою находку, оказавшуюся стальной ножкой от больничной кровати.   
— Опасным пациентам обычно не полагается мебель, которую можно легко разобрать. — Бонд поднял фонарик, пристально изучая импровизированное оружие. — Кажется, они разобрали кровать, пытаясь выбраться. — Бонд огляделся. Ему не хотелось произносить это вслух, но он начал задаваться вопросом, были ли пациенты заперты, несмотря на пожар, или именно из-за пожара.   
Бонд отбросил кусок металла; тот приземлился с громким шумом и загремел, когда ударился обо что-то ещё, добавив металлического лязга к общему невыносимому шуму. Этот шум был слишком долгим — даже если эта чёртова ножка задела уйму таких же металлических штуковин. Кью невольно подумал, что ещё может быть скрыто в подвале. Он не был уверен, что нужно проверять.   
Стало тихо, и тогда Бонд наконец пошевелился. Лестница заканчивалась закопченной площадкой с тяжёлой железной дверью с вывернутыми петлями. Нижние были выдраны, и угол двери заворачивался, словно смятая бумага. Металлические края остро блеснули.   
— Подержи-ка. — Бонд протянул ему фонарик.   
Кью протянул руку, игнорируя лёгкую дрожь. Он только надеялся, что Бонд не заметил.   
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Открываю дверь. — Он взялся за край и посмотрел Кью в глаза. — Ты ведь хотел посмотреть, есть ли там тела.   
Кью кивнул и отступил, чтобы получше осветить дверь. С огромным усилием Бонд сдвинул её ещё на пару дюймов, после этого петли протестующе заскрипели. Джеймс выдохнул.   
— Это всё. Можешь посмотреть, что там?  
Кью посветил в открывшийся проход, стараясь держать свет на уровне глаз, но всё, что он мог увидеть — темнота. Он наклонился, чтобы посмотреть вниз, где дверь была практически согнута пополам, но вид лучше не стал. Отверстие стало достаточно большим, чтобы он мог пролезть в него; если бы ему удалось попасть внутрь, у него появилась бы возможность оглядеться получше. Кроме того, если он исследует помещение один, это будет лучшим доказательством, что он способен на большее, чем весь день сидеть за компьютером. Что он подходит для оперативной работы.   
Он глубоко вздохнул и снял рюкзак, устроив его возле стены и положив рядом фонарик, а потом улёгся на живот и медленно двинулся вперёд, опасаясь только, как бы складки куртки не зацепились за края металла. Он встал и улыбнулся себе, стряхивая с одежды пыль и бог знает что ещё, а потом наклонился за фонариком. В тот момент, когда он уже почти дотянулся до отверстия в двери, та захлопнулась с оглушающим грохотом. Кью отшатнулся и упал на спину, приложившись затылком о бетонный пол.   
На какое-то мгновение боль ослепила его.   
— Какого чёрта? — пробормотал Кью, ощупал затылок и с облегчением отметил, что крови нет. Затем вгляделся в кромешную тьму, надеясь, что сейчас его глаза привыкнут, и он увидит хоть что-то, но ничего подобного не случилось. Пришлось осторожно перевернуться, встать на четвереньки и медленно поползти по направлению к тому, что, как он надеялся, было дверью. Он ожидал найти, как минимум, отогнутый угол, но всё, что он видел в любом направлении — непроницаемая темнота.   
Он злобно зашипел, ударившись головой обо что-то твёрдое, и скользнул рукой по поверхности, нащупав ручку. Дверь. Кью попытался найти открытый угол, но всё, что он ощущал под руками — гладкий, тёплый металл.  
 _Тёплый._  
Он был в подвале. В заброшенном неотапливаемом здании. Как эта дверь вообще могла быть тёплой?  
— Бонд? Ты здесь? — Он закашлялся, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся быстрее со вспышкой адреналина. — Бонд!  
Он снова кашлянул. Звук разнесся слишком громко по гулкой пустой комнате. Бонд не отвечал, и Кью захлестнула паника. Это невозможно. В двери должен быть проход и Бонд _должен_ слышать его.   
Но что, если его там нет?   
Кью снова сухо закашлялся, постарался глубоко вдохнуть, но получилось только хрипение. Едкий запах дыма усилился, и у Кью заслезились глаза. Воздух вокруг него становился теплее. Горячее. Его подготовка взяла верх, и Кью рухнул на пол, стараясь найти сквозняк, но чувствовал только дым.   
_Где, чёрт возьми, Бонд?_  
Кью потянулся к двери, но тут же отдёрнул руку, когда кожи коснулся раскалённый металл. Краем глаза он заметил вспышку — на двери танцевали отблески пламени.   
Здание снова в огне? Как такое возможно?   
— Бонд! Вытащи меня отсюда!   
Где-то в отдалении Кью услышал крик. Он свернулся клубком на полу, стараясь не поддаваться панике. Ему не очень-то хотелось умереть здесь, как одному из тех пациентов, что были заперты во время пожара. Крик становился всё громче, а потом к нему добавился лязг металла о металл, звучавший словно симфония.   
— Кью!   
_Бонд._  
— Кью, выбирайся! Я не удержу!  
Кью вслепую рванулся на крик. Два фута. Три. Волшебный, прекрасный холодный воздух коснулся его, и Кью глубоко вдохнул, рванувшись вперёд. Что-то царапнуло его спину, ткань натянулась на плечах, и Кью дёрнулся сильнее, отчаянно желая вырваться, и ткань с громким треском поддалась. Дверь снова захлопнулась, на этот раз перед ним, и сильные руки подхватили Кью. Бонд усадил его, и Кью прижался к нему, кашляя и стараясь не дрожать.   
— Дыши, Кью. Всё в порядке, — мягко сказал Бонд, поглаживая его спину.   
Кью вздрогнул, когда ладонь Бонда задела ушиб, оставленный ветками дерева. Он попытался встать, но снова упал в объятия Бонда.  
— Бонд, нам надо выбираться, — пробормотал он с истеричными нотками в голосе. — В здании снова пожар!  
— Кью. — Джеймс притянул его ближе, удерживая. — Кью, нет никакого пожара, мы в безопасности.   
— Нет, ты не понимаешь. — Кью ухватился за его куртку. — Там, — он кивнул на дверь, — я чувствовал запах дыма. И я видел, я видел огонь, и дверь была слишком горячей, я не мог дотронуться. А тебя не было. _Где ты был_?  
— Нет никакого _огня_ , Кью. Никакого пожара. А я открывал чёртову дверь, — ответил Бонд уже резче. — О чём ты вообще думал, когда полез туда?   
Кью протянул руку к двери.   
— Нет, дверь... — Он запнулся, когда его пальцы коснулись холодного металла. Кью прижался к Бонду и принялся изучать свои руки в поисках ожогов, но кожа была в полном порядке. Даже не покраснела. — Комната горела... — беспомощно прошептал он.   
Бонд коротко выдохнул.  
— Отлично. Мы уходим. — Он поднялся вместе с Кью. — Я могу идти? Нужно найти фонарик.   
— Да, пожалуй. — Кью нехотя отпустил его и с облегчением понял, что ноги его вполне слушаются. — Пожара правда нет?   
— Никакого пожара, — коротко повторил Бонд. Кью услышал шорох и мягкий щелчок. Яркий луч света задрожал, когда Бонд включил фонарик, освещая закопченные блочные стены. Бонд посветил на дверь, и Кью тут же посмотрел на нижний угол, ожидая увидеть вырывающийся из-под двери дым. Но там был всё тот же безобидный проход, как и раньше.   
— Никакого пожара, — повторил он, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. За исключением гула пламени, он полностью ощущал, что комната охвачена огнём. Неужели это и правда была игра воображения? — Думаю, ты прав. Пора уходить.   
Бонд кивнул и повернулся к ступеням, перекладывая фонарик в левую руку и протягивая Кью. Тот обхватил пальцами рукоятку, чувствуя себя гораздо увереннее, когда в его руках оказался свет.   
— Спасибо.   
Бонд снова кивнул и достал из внутреннего кармана зажигалку. Её свет показался Кью знакомым. Возможно, именно его он и видел, хотя в комнате просто не было прохода наружу. Что, чёрт возьми, не так с этим местом?  
Кью подобрал свой рюкзак, закинул на плечо и повернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Бондом.   
— Не думаю, что это место подходит для техотдела, Бонд, — нейтральным тоном заметил он. — Ни одно из этих зданий.   
Бонд мягко взял его за руку и направился к лестнице.   
— Согласен.


	4. Глава 4

Глава 4

Кью, спотыкаясь, вывалился из здания, почти повиснув на Бонде. В футе от ступенек Бонд остановился так резко, что Кью врезался в него, поскользнувшись на потрескавшемся обледенелом цементе.   
— Что это? — пробурчал он, вставая на ноги.   
— Снегопад усилился. — Бонд переместил хватку с локтя Кью на его запястье. — Держись ближе и выключи фонарик, вдруг он понадобится позже.   
— Мы сможем вернуться обратно тем же путём?   
— Предпочитаешь вернуться в здание и переждать? — ухмыльнулся Бонд.   
— Избавь меня от этого покровительственного тона. — Кью одарил его злым взглядом. — Я просто размышляю, не стоит ли нам поискать другой путь обратно.   
Бонд развёл руки.   
— Раз так, выбирай направление.  
Кью сосредоточился, размышляя, что делать. Велико было искушение пойти в сторону, прямо противоположную той, с которой они начинали, просто чтобы позлить Бонда. Проблема была в том, что он понятия не имел, куда этот путь их выведет. И если они не выберутся из этого богом забытого места, то выбирать особо нет смысла.   
— Мне всё равно, — признал он, наконец, своё поражение. — Но мы оба на грани, так что последнее, что нам стоит делать — это вести себя как мудаки.   
Бонд с видимым усилием сдержал своё раздражение, глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.   
— Эта чёртова дыра вся заросла лесом, — проворчал он, грубовато, но уже не зло. — Попробуем этим воспользоваться. Как только почувствуешь, что земля под ногами стала мягче, сразу скажи.   
— Почему? В смысле, что это будет означать?   
Бонд зашагал вперёд, снова обхватывая пальцами запястье Кью.   
— То, что земля _должна_ быть замёрзшей, не уменьшает вероятности провалиться в какую-нибудь полынью. Я не слишком хочу оказаться в больнице с пневмонией. — Он остановился и стянул с рук перчатки. — Вот, возьми.  
— Я не... Ладно. — Кью вздохнул и принял перчатки, и когда надевал одну на правую руку, почувствовал, что зацепился за что-то, а потом палец прошило острой болью. Кью выругался и вытянул палец, придирчиво изучая его. Клей треснул, и порез снова начал кровоточить под пластырем, довольно обильно. — Вот блядь.   
Бонд порылся в кармане и вытянул платок.   
— Перевяжи. Должно быть, это из-за холода. Надевай перчатки и не переживай, что запачкаешь их кровью.  
Кью оценил размер платка и покачал головой.  
— Я не смогу надеть перчатку поверх этого.  
Бонд, поморщившись, вытянул из кармана небольшой нож, раскрыл его с лёгким щелчком и покромсал платок на длинные полосы.   
— Бинтуй плотнее. Давление, по крайней мере, уменьшит кровотечение.   
— Но почему кровь вообще не останавливается? — спросил Кью, туго перебинтовав палец. — В холоде циркуляция крови должна замедляться, — взволнованно сказал он, медленно надел перчатки и засунул руки в карманы. — Ладно. Куда теперь?   
Бонд ухватился за его рукав и зашагал к деревьям, подальше от зданий.  
— Я знаю, где ворота, но предпочту вернуться, а не потеряться.   
Кью вытянул руки из карманов, догнал Бонда и взял его за руку.  
— То есть, перспектива заблудиться среди деревьев тебя не пугает?   
— Нет.   
Кью покосился на него, но промолчал — Бонд уже заслужил его доверие как агент, и не было причин не доверять ему сейчас. Он никогда не останавливался и не колебался. Бонд шагал медленно, но уверенно, не забывая о упавших ветках и прогалинах, затянутых льдом. Ощущение пальцев Бонда, удерживающих его левую руку, прекрасно отвлекало от пульсирующей боли в правой. Кровь давно просочилась сквозь платок и теперь пропитывала кожу перчатки.   
Кью едва ли смог бы точно сказать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Бонд замедлил шаги, он только знал, что дрожит сильнее, чем следовало бы. Когда они остановились, Кью высвободился из рук Бонда и обхватил себя, пытаясь согреться, его парка задралась, и по телу полз холод.   
Он огляделся, подумав, что какое-нибудь зловредное дерево высыпало ему за шиворот небольшой сугроб. Его футболка всё ещё была влажной и холодной, как он убедился, сняв рюкзак. Оглянувшись через плечо, он обнаружил дыру, тянущуюся до поясницы. Извернувшись, Кью провёл по ней пальцами, пытаясь определить размеры, и остановился где-то между лопатками.   
— Какого чёрта? — прошептал он. — Бонд, что, по-твоему, произошло с моей паркой?   
Бонд, присевший, чтобы изучить что-то на земле, поднялся и мягко коснулся его плеча, разворачивая.   
— Чёрт. В таком виде ты скоро заледенеешь. Должно быть, ты зацепился за что-то на двери.   
Прекрасно. Он порвал любимую куртку, галлюцинируя, а теперь замерзает из-за этого. Кью наклонился к рюкзаку, краем глаза заметив, что Бонд снимает куртку.   
— Подержи-ка.  
— Ты что делаешь?   
— Не даю тебе замёрзнуть до смерти. — Бонд бросил одежду Кью, который умудрился поймать её раньше, чем она упала на снег.  
Когда Бонд принялся стягивать свитер, Кью поднял руку, останавливая его.   
— Я ценю вашу заботу, 007, но у меня уже есть свитер, и мне не нужен второй. Я не собираюсь замерзать, а вот ты без свитера вполне можешь.   
— Пока мы двигаемся, мне не холодно, — заявил Бонд, упрямо раздеваясь. Он отдал свитер Кью и протянул руку за курткой. — Оставь себе свою парку, мне она не подойдёт, но надень свитер и пошли дальше.   
— Знаешь что!.. Ладно. — Кью устал спорить и молча выпутался из парки, сняв свитер — о Боже, как же холодно — чтобы надеть предложенный Бондом. Снова накинув парку и спрятав свой свитер в рюкзак, он покосился на Джеймса. — Готово. Можем мы теперь идти дальше?   
Бонд застегнул куртку — Кью заметил тень дрожи, хотя Джеймсу, казалось, было совершенно наплевать на холод.   
— Если ты умрёшь под моим присмотром, меня уволят, — ласково сказал он.   
— Вот за это мы тебя и любим, Бонд. Ты больше боишься быть уволенным, чем мёртвым, — отозвался Кью со смешком.   
— Приоритеты, господин квартирмейстер. Если меня уволят, придётся уйти в свободное плавание. — Бонд оглянулся, принюхиваясь, и подышал на свои руки, чтобы согреть. — Ничего не чувствую. Мы должны быть недалеко от воды, — с сомнением протянул он.   
— А раньше ты её чувствовал?   
— Я _думал_ , что чувствую... — Он встряхнул головой и зашагал вперёд, пристально глядя под ноги. — Объясни мне, почему мы должны шататься тут посреди зимы, а не шестью месяцами позже?   
— Потому что чёртово историческое общество желает, чтобы мы убрались из их тоннелей как можно быстрее, — раздражённо выдохнул Кью. — И им не слишком понравилось, когда мы сказали, что эти тоннели — единственный возможный вариант. — Он подозрительно покосился на Бонда. Это место было абсолютно ужасным, но это не означало, что Джеймс поддержит его, когда он начнёт объяснять Мэллори, почему им нужно остаться на месте.   
— По крайней мере, в этом мы сходимся. — Бонд поймал его взгляд. — Я нахожу чертовски привлекательной мысль вернуться сюда с несколькими агентами и освежить навыки по установке взрывчатки.   
Кью облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся.   
— Просто скажи, какая нужна и сколько, и я уверен, что смогу списать её как расходы на полевые учения. 

***

Бонд продолжал идти вперёд. Каждый успешный шаг был немного тяжелее предыдущего, ведь приходилось тщательно прощупывать землю, ища грязь, или слишком мягкую почву, или вообще любой признак чёртовой воды. Ему не хотелось волновать Кью, но к этому времени они должны уже были вернуться к пруду и даже пройти его.  
Они заблудились.   
Твою же мать.   
Бонд сконцентрировался на том, чтобы сделать траекторию их движения максимально прямой, хотя даже это было настоящим вызовом. Переплетение корней и веток заставляло постоянно отступать и отклоняться, а снег и туман не оставляли возможности точно определять расстояние и направление.   
Интересно, стоило ли уже начинать задумываться не о том, как выбраться отсюда, а как выжить? С учётом их скудных ресурсов, пожалуй, что да. Они рискуют погибнуть, заблудившись в паре часов езды от Лондона. Он был абсолютно уверен, что это типа прогулки в парке — образно, учитывая обстоятельства — настолько, что совершенно не подготовился. Даже не взял грёбаное термо-одеяло.   
Ну, по крайней мере, Кью уже не дрожал от холода. Дрожал Бонд, хоть и старался этого не показывать. Кроме того, он вполне осознавал, кто из них более ценен.   
Темнота возникла из ниоткуда, мрачная тень, заставившая Бонда замереть. Он взглянул на часы, удивляясь, неужели уже вечер, но следующий шаг вывел их из тумана. Тень оказалась очередным зданием, с изящной каменной кладкой и украшениями в викторианском стиле.   
_Тепло_ , подумал Бонд, но не сделал больше ни одного шага. Четыре стены и крыша уже не обещали безопасности — не в этом месте.   
— Какого чёрта? — прошептал Кью, останавливаясь рядом, совершенно ошеломлённый. — Почему мы обнаружили очередную развалину, а не пруд? Мы же шли абсолютно тем же путём, разве нет?   
Бонд поколебался, переводя взгляд со здания на Кью и обратно.   
— Я полагал, что да, — тихо признал он, уязвлённый необходимостью признавать поражение. — Чёрт, Кью, я понятия не имею, где мы.   
— Приятно знать, что ты такой же человек, как и все мы, — невесело усмехнулся Кью, толкая его в плечо. — А то я уж начал сомневаться. — Он шагнул к зданию, придирчиво рассматривая его. — А нам обязательно входить? Мы не можем просто обойти его?  
В любой другой ситуации Бонд настоял бы на том, чтобы осмотреть здание изнутри. Холод легко пробирался под его куртку, а бёдра уже начинали болеть. Он даже не хотел задумываться о последствиях своего неудавшегося купания в пруду. Но даже учитывая всё это, мысль о том, что придется идти в ещё одно здание, пугала.   
Бонд посмотрел налево, направо — ни одно из направлений не обнадёживало.   
— Пошли, — наконец сказал он, двинувшись направо на комфортном расстоянии в полметра от здания — достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть его даже в этом необычно плотном тумане, и достаточно далеко, чтобы... _Чтобы что?_ , удивился он сам себе. Чёртово здание не собиралось нападать на них и хватать, единственной опасностью оставалось разрушение стены или крыши.   
И этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы не подходить ближе. Эта мысль избавила его от необходимости объяснять самому себе природу настойчивого нежелания входить внутрь.   
Когда деревья стали гуще, Кью налетел на Бонда, который подхватил и поддержал его, несмотря на стынущие на холоде руки.   
— Осторожнее, — мягко сказал он. — Хочешь, понесу твой рюкзак немного?  
— Я в порядке, — процедил Кью, поправляя лямки, и зашагал вперёд, тут же поскользнувшись на упавшей ветке. Бонд дёрнулся было помочь, но остановился. Кью пробежал вперёд, но огромным усилием удержался на ногах.   
Впрочем, когда он упал, споткнувшись, Бонд не выдержал, догнал его в два больших шага и молча поднял на ноги.   
— Спасибо, — прошептал Кью.  
Дальше они шли молча, Бонд мягко поддерживал Кью каждый раз, когда ему под ноги попадалась ветка или камень. Земля за это время стала куда как хуже, хотя деревья совершенно не изменились с начала их прогулки. Бонд отстранённо подумал, замёрзнет ли он до смерти раньше, чем Кью сломает лодыжку.   
— Пожалуй, под крышей было бы лучше, — нехотя сказал он.   
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько я не желаю с тобой соглашаться, — проворчал Кью. — Но или это, или я признаю поражение и позволяю тебе нести меня на руках.   
Бонд не был уверен, что сможет долго нести Кью — только не в таком замёрзшем состоянии — но предпочёл это не озвучивать. Вместо этого он кивнул и оглянулся. Переохлаждение давало о себе знать; он совершенно не помнил, проходили ли они мимо двери или чего-то подобного.   
— Окно, — наконец решил Бонд. Он даже не собирался искать чёртову дверь. Как долго они вообще идут?   
— Это единственный вариант, — согласился Кью, пристально рассматривая здание.   
Бонд проследил его взгляд вдоль ряда окон до... угла? Озадаченный, он повернулся в другую сторону.   
Другой угол был через несколько окон, то исчезая, то появляясь в завитках тумана.   
Как вообще это было возможно? Они шли довольно долго и не встретили ни одного угла, не говоря уже о том, что здание такого размера должно иметь по пожарному выходу на каждой стороне.   
Это точно влияние переохлаждения. Бонд посмотрел на окна, размышляя о том, что попросту себя накручивает.  
— Стой здесь. Если внутри безопасно, я могу втащить тебя туда.   
— Бонд, я... Ладно. — Кью опустил рюкзак на землю. — Тебе нужно что-то, чем разбить стекло.  
Кью повернулся и побрёл между деревьев. Бонд потащился за ним, не желая выпускать из поля зрения. Кью не отрывал взгляд от земли, поднимая различные ветки только чтобы тут же отбросить. После нескольких попыток он торжествующе хмыкнул, найдя ветку потяжелее, обернулся и вручил её Бонду.  
— Вот, должно сработать.   
— Пока буду внутри, не отходи никуда, — предупредил Бонд. Он сомневался, что Кью отправится бродить по окрестностям, но не мог исключить вероятность этого. Он приподнял ветку и скомандовал:  
— Закрой глаза.   
Кью кивнул, прикрыл глаза ладонями и отвернулся, и Бонд, размахнувшись, ударил веткой в окно. Стекло дождём обрушилось вниз, и он вслепую помахал палкой из стороны в сторону, пока не очистил от него оконный проём. Выждал пару секунд перед тем как отступить; острые осколки стекла ощерились в пустой раме, напомнив Бонду зловещие клыки — и это была ну охренеть какая _смешная_ ассоциация.   
— Ну вот. — Он снял куртку и немедленно начал дрожать. Освободил карманы, молча ругая себя за то, что не догадался сделать это прежде, чем снять куртку, и передал всё найденное Кью: ключи от внедорожника, ключи от собственной машины и квартиры и один из карманных ножей. Он перекинул куртку через окно, продолжая держать за рукав. Весь сегодняшний день шёл наперекосяк, не хватало ещё потерять куртку.   
Кью наклонился, пряча вещи Бонда во внутренний карман рюкзака.   
— Хотя бы позволь тебе помочь, — пробормотал он, пока стоял спиной.  
Бонду не нужна была помощь, но он знал, что Кью хочет чувствовать себя полезным. Так что он подошёл ближе, подпрыгнул на пару дюймов и уцепился за подоконник, Кью подхватил его за ноги и толкал, пока Бонд не смог выпрямить руки и подтянуться, бросая себя вперёд. Осколки стекла начали ломаться, но куртка смогла защитить его руки.   
— Получилось? — глухо спросил Кью.   
— Ага, — отозвался Бонд, наклоняясь, чтобы протиснуться в окно. Он почувствовал, что майка зацепилась за острый осколок, стекло разорвало ткань и кожу, и сдержал болезненный выдох, разглядывая комнату. Полная темнота его совершенно не удивила.   
— Фонарик, — скомандовал он, не отводя взгляда от этой темноты, и наклонился назад, протягивая руку.   
— Чёрт. Прости.   
Бонд услышал шорох парки Кью, а через пару мгновений почувствовал в руке гладкий твёрдый пластик.   
Стараясь не порезаться, Бонд перекинул фонарик в другую руку. Приготовившись к новым ужасам, он щелкнул переключателем, спрыгнул с подоконника и посветил вокруг себя.   
Но комната была _обычной_. Основательно отполированный деревянный стол, который выглядел, как антикварный, пустые книжные полки, кресло с высокой спинкой... Пол был затянут грубым ковром цвета авокадо, вышедшим из моды лет сорок назад, если не больше.   
— Здесь безопасно, — неохотно сказал Бонд, исключительно из-за холода. Во всём этом не было ничего безопасного, но ему было нужно, чтобы Кью оказался внутри, снова под его присмотром, и хотелось снова надеть свою чёртову куртку.   
Бонд обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как рюкзак Кью протискивается в окно.  
— Забери его, — крикнул Кью снаружи.  
— Осторожнее, здесь по-прежнему полно стекла, — отозвался Бонд, поймал рюкзак, тут же отставив в сторону, и перегнулся через подоконник, глядя вниз. Туман подобрался ещё ближе к зданию и завивался вокруг Кью. — Если ты закроешь глаза, я могу сбить оставшиеся осколки.   
— Я могу просто отвернуться, — сухо ответил Кью, но глаза всё же закрыл.   
Признав, что его куртка и так безнадёжно испорчена, Бонд вдел руку в один из рукавов и сбил торчащие зазубренные осколки на всех сторонах окна. Было всё равно жёстко, но как теперь Кью как минимум не истечёт кровью, если они оба будут осторожны. Бонд снова расправил куртку, даже не стараясь скрыть дрожь.  
— Готово. — Он упёрся коленями в стену и наклонился. Когда дотянулся до Кью, порез на плече дёрнуло болью.   
Кью уцепился за руки Бонда и упёрся ногами в стену, оттолкнулся и позволил втянуть себя в проём окна. Он сильно ударился грудью о подоконник, и Бонд мельком порадовался, что там нет ничего острого, что могло бы порвать парку — и без того достаточно повреждённую.   
Кью освободился от рук Бонда и перекинул ноги через подоконник. Опустился на ковёр и повернулся с торжествующей улыбкой, которая тут же погасла, стоило ему обвести взглядом комнату.   
— Какого чер... — Кью умолк, разглядывая комнату. Он повернулся к Бонду и в отчаянии вскинул руки. — Да что не так с этим местом?   
— А ты _уверен_ , что оно заброшено? — спросил в той же мере озадаченный Бонд, подбирая свою куртку и придирчиво изучая изрезанную кожу. — Пришлю счёт Мэллори.   
— Полностью поддерживаю, пусть МИ-6 выдаст нам новые куртки, — отсутствующе пробормотал Кью, обошел стол и провел пальцами по гладкой деревянной поверхности, а потом повернул кресло. Которое не издало ни звука. За сорок лет время и разрушение должны были сделать своё дело и заставить его скрипеть, но оно вращалось плавно и беззвучно.  
Кью растерянно посмотрел на Бонда.  
— В тех бумагах, которые ты прочитал, были хоть _какие-то_ намеки на то, что части комплекса используются после закрытия лечебницы? Хоть что-то?  
— Ничего. — Бонд снова огляделся вокруг, размышляя, какого всё-таки чёрта тут творится. — Твою мать, — пробормотал он, поймав неожиданную идею. — Это же не может быть очередной чёртов Баскервилль, верно? Это не первый раз, когда две правительственные организации незнакомы.   
— Сомнительно, — отозвался Кью. — Баскервилль питает симпатию к новым, сияющим металлическим вещам, не могу представить, чтобы подобный ковёр показался им хорошей идеей. Даже в семидесятых.   
Сбитый с толку, Бонд уставился на Кью и спросил:  
— Ты _бывал_ здесь?   
Даже он здесь не был, хотя стоит признать, что и не старался особо.   
— Боюсь, ответ на этот вопрос не соответствует вашему уровню доступа, 007, — зловредно улыбнулся Кью.   
Теперь ему придётся приложить немало усилий, включая поездку в Девоншир. Он выдохнул и отвернулся, решив, что прибережёт это для следующего раза. Ему не хотелось, чтобы его поймали и посадили в тюрьму, для одного уикенда вполне достаточно приключений.  
Он заметил выключатель и направился к нему, подумав, что это простейший способ понять, используется ли здание. Учёным нравится творить в комфорте, и вряд ли кто-то работает здесь без электричества.   
— Бонд, что это? — Кью подошёл ближе и легко коснулся спины Бонда. — Чёрт, ты порезался. И довольно прилично, я бы сказал. Крови много. — Он нежно провёл по краю, и Бонд не удержался и отдёрнулся, так что Кью убрал руку и спросил: — От того платка что-нибудь осталось?   
— Надо было взять грёбаную аптечку, — проворчал Бонд, роясь в карманах, где не нашлось ничего полезного. Он был уверен, что положил полосы ткани в карман, но, очевидно, нет — или они выпали. — Всё в порядке, я и не с таким справлялся, — сказал он наконец.   
— Просто не дёргайся минутку, — проворчал Кью. Бонд почувствовал, что его отпустили, и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Кью роется в своём рюкзаке. Он вытянул свой промокший свитер, застегнул рюкзак и вернулся к Бонду.   
— Повернись, — негромко сказал он, и Бонд почувствовал прохладное прикосновение мокрой ткани, которой Кью медленно провёл по его спине. А потом еще раз. — Интересно.   
— Интересно, — повторил Бонд. Какого чёрта это означает? — Там стекло?   
— Нет, но... — Кью снова выдохнул, касаясь спины Бонда в третий раз. — Очень много крови, но порез совсем маленький. И когда я говорю «маленький», я имею в виду, что он практически не должен кровоточить. Честно говоря, здесь столько крови, что сначала я подумал, понадобится наложить пару швов.   
Бонд в порядке эксперимента повёл плечом.  
— По ощущениям — так и есть. Я почувствовал, как стекло... — Он осёкся, не желая расстраивать Кью нелепым описанием. — Раз он маленький, оставь его в покое.   
— Бонд, я не могу. Ты не понимаешь. Он продолжает кровоточить. Сильно.  
Бонд отступил и натянул свою порядком изодранную куртку.   
— Это не огнестрельная рана. Перестанет, — буркнул он, но не удержался и бросил взгляд на руку Кью, затянутую в перчатку. Его палец не прекращал кровоточить, пока они его не заклеили, и сейчас тоже открылся. — Может, наши медики что-то сделали? — подозрительно спросил он. — Ввели нам какой-нибудь экспериментальный антикоагулянт во время последней вакцинации?   
— Да, Бонд, — безжизненно отозвался Кью. — Потому что именно этого наши медики и добиваются — чтобы агенты и персонал истекли кровью от царапины. — Он свернул свитер, но продолжал неуверенно смотреть на Бонда. — Дай я хотя бы подложу это, твоей куртки и футболки маловато, чтобы впитать всю кровь.   
— Давай просто выбираться отсюда. — Бонд вернулся к выключателю и щёлкнул им пару раз, но светильники на потолке никак не отреагировали. Впрочем, ему не было интересно настолько, чтобы спросить Кью, есть ли у него что-нибудь, что можно подключить к розеткам. — Может, здание просто запечатали, чтобы не было пыли, — предположил он, отказываясь думать о патогенных микроорганизмах в вентиляции. Вместо этого прошёл к двери и распахнул её.   
— Единственный правдоподобный вариант — здание тщательно вычистили от _всей пыли_ , прежде чем герметично запечатать. — Он вернулся к своему рюкзаку, засунул в него свитер, застегнул и закинул за спину. — Но если здание — или хотя бы эту комнату — запечатали, то окно должно было взорваться, когда ты его разбил. — Он остановился, поймал взгляд Бонда и закончил мысль: — Несмотря на то, что эта комната практически не тронута временем, здесь должна быть _хотя бы_ пыль.   
Он был прав, чёрт возьми. После того, как его запечатали, здание должно было оставаться герметичным, чтобы не допустить проникновения загрязнений. Он включил фонарик и выбросил эту мысль из головы.   
— Позволим кому-нибудь ещё разобраться с этой проблемой, — решил он, переступая порог. Коридор тянулся направо и налево, насколько хватало луча фонарика. Двери по обе стороны, но ни одного окна. Ни единого полезного указателя «запасной выход».   
Кью остановился рядом, оглядев коридор.   
— И в какую нам сторону?   
Бонд пожал плечами. Не было смысла даже притворяться, что он это знает, так что он просто буркнул «направо». Вариант ничем не хуже других.

***

Кью хотел домой. Честно говоря, он предпочёл бы вообще не выходить оттуда. Дома он бы мог сейчас поработать над новым ДНК-сканером для оружейного склада взамен сканера отпечатков ладони. Это отлично работало бы на случай ожогов или других повреждений рук у агентов.   
Вместо этого он здесь, в этом проклятом месте, бесцельно бродит по коридорам, отрезанный от любых технологий, которые могли бы помочь ему не потеряться, если бы он поймал чёртов сигнал. Стоило доверять своим инстинктам. Стоило просто сказать Гарету, чтобы отстал и оставил техотдел в покое. В конце концов, можно было использовать один из комплексных планов, ему особенно нравился тот, что включал в себя поддельные бухгалтерские отчёты с доказательствами, что историческое общество уклоняется от уплаты налогов.  
Но нет. Он ведь теперь _при исполнении_. чёрт бы побрал Гарета, соблазнившего его зарплатой, доступом к блестящим технологиям и свободой делать всё, что захочется — _кроме_ размещения в грёбаных тоннелях.   
Впрочем, хоть что-то Гарет сделал правильно. Бонд рядом означал, что Кью не потеряется — а Кью не сомневался, что именно это он и сделал бы в первую очередь, если бы с ним не было 007.   
Хотя нет. Теперь они потерялись вдвоём, просто вместе.   
Все коридоры были совершенно одинаковыми, неважно, в какую сторону они шли. Кью плёлся за Бондом уже хренову дюжину коридоров, когда тот остановился на перекрёстке. Затем развернулся и продолжил шагать, но результат был прежним: коридоры и двери, ни одного окна или чего-то подобного. Наконец Кью остановился и с раздражением повернулся к Бонду.   
— Может, нам пора уже попробовать открыть одну из дверей? Хоть одна должна вывести на лестницу, к лифту, или, не знаю, грёбаному парадному входу.   
— Какая именно? — спросил Бонд с таким же раздражением и махнул рукой в сторону дверей. — Они все одинаковые.   
Кью сохранил каменное выражение лица. Ему не хотелось показывать, насколько его выбивает из колеи осознание того, что Бонд прав. Они миновали достаточное количество углов; по крайней мере, здесь должен был быть пожарный выход. Но его не было. Только бесконечные коридоры с одинаковыми дверьми без табличек и указателей. Кью почувствовал себя мальчишкой в отеле «Оверлук». За следующим поворотом точно будет парочка зловещих близняшек.   
— Не знаю, просто выбери дверь, — опасливо ответил он. — Одна из них обязана привести нас _куда-нибудь_.  
— Не очень-то успокаивает, учитывая текущее определение этого «где-то», — проворчал Бонд, неохотно открыв одну из дверей и направив внутрь луч фонарика. Когда он не стал заходить внутрь, Кью подошёл вплотную, чтобы посмотреть.   
— Это... — начал было он, и оглушительно замолчал.   
— Ага. Та же комната, — резюмировал Бонд, освещая фонариком мебель без единой пылинки. Угол поворота кресла безошибочно говорил Кью, что это именно та комната, через которую они вошли.   
— Это невозможно, — прошептал Кью, сглотнув комок в горле.   
Это ведь не могла быть та же комната.   
Тогда Бонд сделал два широких шага, свет фонарика выхватил окно — неповреждённое, с чистым стеклом, мягко мерцающее на фоне клубящегося снаружи тумана. Кью вздохнул с облегчением. Раз окно цело, это точно другая комната. Он взглянул на кресло и постарался отогнать мысль, что в той первой комнате кресло было точно в таком же положении. Совпадения не так уж часто встречаются, но всё еще возможны...  
— Похоже, их дизайнер не страдал от избытка креативности, — прокомментировал Кью, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как фальшиво это звучит. — Идём дальше?   
Бонд передёрнул плечами и подошёл к окну. В комнате было слишком темно, и на фоне ярких окон силуэт Бонда выглядел зловеще.   
— Ничего. Нихрена не видно, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к Кью. — Идём дальше, но сначала, — он кивнул на рюкзак, — у тебя есть с собой ручка?   
— Нет, — удивлённо выгнув бровь, отозвался Кью. — А тебе зачем?   
— Помечать двери. — Бонд высвободил правую руку из рукава и повернулся к Кью спиной. — Я всё ещё истекаю кровью?  
Кью направил луч фонарика на его спину и вздрогнул от вида крови. Её было слишком много. Кровотечение должно было уже остановиться или хотя бы замедлиться.  
— И как ты ещё не чувствуешь головокружение, — отсутствующе сказал он, протягивая руку, чтобы ощупать рану, но в последний момент остановился, иррационально испугавшись, что занесет инфекцию. Куртка и футболка прекрасно справлялись с этой задачей и без его помощи.   
— Это не огнестрельное ранение, — повторил Бонд, его голос прозвучал неуместно жизнерадостно. — Придётся тебе самому помечать двери.   
— _Кровью_?  
— А у тебя нашлась ручка? — монотонно спросил Бонд, не поворачиваясь.   
Кью уставился на Бонда, пусть даже тот не мог видеть его взгляда.   
— Даже не пытайся мне соврать. Ты уже делал так, да?   
— Данниль никогда не рассказывала тебе о поздравительной открытке от меня?   
Бонд лгал. Он просто _должен был_ лгать. Не посылал он никаких открыток никакой Данниль. Испугавшись самой идеи, Кью обвиняющее прошипел:   
— Ты такого не делал!   
— Нет, но теперь эта мысль не отвяжется. — Бонд невинно посмотрел на Кью через плечо. — Помечай дверь и пошли.   
Кью медленно стянул перчатку со здоровой руки, прежде чем отогнуть ткань от сочащейся кровью раны Бонда. Он неуверенно посмотрел, а потом осторожно провёл пальцем, стараясь не задеть сам порез.  
— Выглядит паршиво, Бонд. Клянусь, даже хуже, чем мой палец, — прокомментировал он, отпуская футболку и поворачиваясь к двери. Провёл крест-накрест на уровне глаз, оставив маленький красный крестик в центре двери. — Готово.   
Бонд посмотрел на метку, надевая куртку, и замешкался перед тем, как её застегнуть.   
— Стоит отмечать ещё и перекрёстки. Я считал их, но мы можем ходить кругами.   
Кью медленно выдохнул.  
— Честное слово, я охотно позволю нам обоим провести месяц в инфекционном отделении, если это поможет нам быстрее выбраться отсюда.   
— В другой ситуации я бы поспорил. — Бонд закрыл дверь и зашагал дальше по коридору, пока не дошёл до следующего перекрёстка. — Мне снять куртку или ты так достанешь?   
— Будет удобнее, если снимешь.   
Бонд снова лишь вытянул правую руку из рукава, и Кью, подняв футболку, чтобы окунуть палец в кровь, заметил, что Бонд дрожит. Это явно было не от боли, Кью был осторожен и не касался раны. Он отступил на пару шагов, чтобы тщательно осмотреть Бонда, и теперь не мог не заметить лёгкую дрожь, пробегающую по его телу. Бонд _замерзал_.  
— 007, умоляю, скажи мне, что тебе не холодно, — простонал Кью, стараясь говорить с досадой, но не в силах скрыть своё искреннее беспокойство. — Не после того, как ты меня убедил, что прекрасно обойдёшься без свитера. Ты бледный как смерть, да и я чувствую себя примерно так же.   
— Я в порядке. — Бонд удостоил его ещё одного взгляда через плечо. — Метка?   
Кью открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но тут же закрыл обратно. Бонд оказался самым непроходимо упрямым человеком из всех, кого встречал Кью. Чудо, что он ещё не погиб из-за своей упёртости.  
Не произнеся ни слова больше, Кью нарисовал на стене маленький крестик и выжидательно уставился на Бонда. Тот кивнул и завернул за угол, натягивая куртку.  
Они шли вдоль коридора, открывая по пути случайно выбранные двери. Каждая из них скрывала уже знакомый им интерьер — зелёный ковёр, стол, кресло и книжные полки. Кью решительно отказывался признать, что они выглядели не просто похожими, а _абсолютно_ одинаковыми. В каждой кресло стояло ровно в том положении, в какое он повернул его в первой комнате, и Кью подавил безумный порыв передвинуть его и посмотреть, изменится ли что-то в следующей комнате.   
Чтобы им не стало слишком скучно, каждый коридор заканчивался Т-образным перекрёстком. Но независимо от того, сворачивали они налево или направо, они снова оказывались в том же самом коридоре, который пометили первым. Даже с учётом того, что они не заходили ни в одну из помеченных дверей, стараясь найти выход.   
— Я не могу понять, как это здание вообще спроектировано, раз мы опять оказались на том же месте, — заметил Кью, когда они в третий раз прошли тот же самый коридор. — Как такое возможно, если мы не видели никаких отметок, когда свернули за угол?   
Бонд встряхнул головой, стиснув зубы.   
— Это не... — Он глубоко вздохнул, предпочитая смотреть на коридор, а не в глаза Кью. — Я считал шаги. Это _невозможно_.  
— Это _должно_ быть возможно, Бонд. Вот чёртова дверь, — Кью указал на кровавый крестик на одной из закрытых дверей и почувствовал иррациональную вспышку гнева, вызванную абсурдностью всей ситуации. Он подошёл к двери и ткнул пальцем в отметку. — Я почти уверен, что это самый первый из нарисованных мной крестов, он даже... — Кью похолодел, когда его палец коснулся рисунка. Он был всё ещё влажным, и не так, будто ещё не до конца просох, а словно был нарисован секунду назад. — Какого хрена? — прошептал Кью, отдёргивая руку, и посмотрел на Бонда, стараясь не паниковать. — Он не высох, Бонд. Какого хрена он не высох?  
— Влажность? — сказал Бонд, но это было невозможно — и, судя по тону, он это понимал. Он повернулся и открыл дверь по левую руку. — Очередной кабинет. Проверь другую сторону, — он махнул направо, переходя к следующей двери.   
Кью повернулся, открывая дверь — всё то же — и двинулся к соседней, оставив открытой. Они двинулись по коридору в той же манере, и на очередном Т-образном перекрёстке Кью спросил.  
— И?   
— Пожалуй, нам стоит сворачивать налево на каждом перекрёстке, — наконец произнёс Бонд, глядя на множество открытых дверей позади них. — На моей стороне были окна, так что мы найдём выход.   
— Откуда на твоей стороне быть окнам? Они на моей, и ты это знаешь.   
— Откуда окнам быть на _твоей_? — сорвался Бонд, пересекая коридор и распахивая одну из дверей. — Это здание просто не может... — Он осёкся, оглядываясь через плечо. — Да ну какого хрена?   
Кью перевёл взгляд от одного кабинета к другому. Совершенно очевидно, что в каждом из них были окна, слепо глядящие в туман. Но с таким количеством поворотов какой-то из рядов просто _обязан_ был оказаться внутренним.   
— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, — выдавил Кью. Он начинал паниковать, и ему было плевать, если это заметно. — Нужно найти тот первый кабинет и выбираться.   
Бонд бросил на Кью быстрый оценивающий взгляд и мягко обнял его за плечи.  
— Мы выберемся, Кью, — твёрдо сказал он. — Это ведь окна. Обычное простое стекло, даже не усиленное, и не кирпичная стена. Просто нужно успокоиться.   
Дыхание Кью стало поверхностным, и он смял в пальцах куртку Бонда, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
— С этим местом что-то _неправильно_ , Бонд. Мы хотим уйти и не можем. А если мы не найдём выход? Если мои гаджеты здесь не работают, ты думаешь, наши маячки будут? Нас даже найти не смогут! — У него поплыло в глазах, и Кью уткнулся лбом в грудь Бонда. Он постарался глубоко вдохнуть, но от этого его только затошнило, и он издал лающий смешок. — Я не собираюсь умирать здесь, Бонд.   
— Полагаешь, я собираюсь? — отозвался Бонд. — Ну что, ты успокаиваешься, или мне придётся тебя нести?   
Кью захихикал, по-прежнему прижимаясь к Бонду и устраивая голову на его груди, и спустя мгновение смеялся уже неконтролируемо, зная, что звучит истерично, но не находя сил остановиться. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся Бонду.   
— Именно эти слова ты сказал той женщине в Каире? — выдавил он между приступами смеха. — Полагаю, ты выполнил свою угрозу, а потом трахнул её, если я не ошибаюсь.   
— Если это именно то, чего тебе хочется, придётся подождать до того момента, как мы выберемся отсюда.   
Кью отпустил куртку Бонда и уставился на него, абсолютно ошеломлённый.   
— Я не... Я... Забудь. — Он отпрянул и глубоко вздохнул, прочищая мысли. Последнее, что ему было нужно, — чтобы Бонд увидел, как эффективно его слова справились с панической атакой.   
Спустя несколько секунд Бонд спросил:  
— Готов идти дальше?  
Кью кивнул и отвернулся.  
— Нам нужно помечать эти двери более заметными ярлыками. Даже если это и правда самый первый крестик, сложно определить, когда всё одинаковое.  
— Начинай нумеровать двери, — предложил Бонд, стягивая куртку.   
Кью снял перчатку, стянув вместе с ней повязку. Разумеется, палец по-прежнему кровоточил.   
— Надень обратно, так будет гораздо быстрее. — Он подошёл к ближайшей к нему двери, нарисовал на ней единицу и, развернувшись к двери ровно напротив, отметил её двойкой. — Прекрасно. А теперь давай убираться отсюда к хренам собачьим.   
Бонд посмотрел в обе стороны на перекрёстке, буркнул «налево» и зашагал в выбранном направлении. Он распахнул первую же найденную ими дверь и обнаружил всё тот же кабинет.   
— Помечай каждую открытую дверь, — негромко сказал он, распахнув дверь напротив.   
Кью пометил обе двери маленькими цифрами три и четыре — одновременно помечая, сколько дверей было открыто, и какие. Он просто надеялся, что с их помощью они будут идти по разным коридорам. Они дошли уже до середины коридора, когда Кью остановился, чтобы вытереть палец окровавленной тряпкой.  
— Знаешь, все эти пометки должны бы приостановить кровотечение, как...   
Бум!   
Кью подпрыгнул и развернулся, ударившись о Бонда. Быстрый рывок, и он уже стоял за Бондом, выхватившим пистолет и целящимся в...  
Пустоту.   
Звук пришёл откуда-то сзади, но там ничего не было. Коридор тянулся вглубь, и за пределами луча фонарика Кью видел только пустоту. Открытые двери зияли чёрными дырами по обе стороны, и Кью прижался к Бонду плотнее, его кожа покрылась мурашками при мысли о том, что может скрываться в темноте.   
— Что это было? — прошептал он в ухо Бонда.   
— Ветер.   
— Ветер не стучит, Бонд. Он... свистит, — отозвался Кью, неопределённо махнув рукой в сторону шума.   
Бонд начал разворачиваться, когда ещё один громкий удар эхом пронёсся по коридору. Прежде чем Кью успел вздохнуть, ладонь Бонда сжалась на его плече, толкая в прежнем направлении, в сторону от шума.  
— Двигайся, — прошипел он, переходя на бег.   
Кью побежал, на ходу пытаясь представить, что это всего лишь ветер ворочает что-то этажом выше. По звуку было больше похоже, что ветер захлопывает двери, но ведь во всех комнатах окна были закрыты. Не было никакого ветра.   
Бонд подтолкнул Кью направо на очередном перекрёстке, и тот сделал всего три шага, прежде чем остановился как вкопанный, рядом с первой дверью. Бонд врезался в него и рявкнул:  
— Кью, давай. Что не так?   
Кью не ответил, медленно разворачиваясь. Он отказывался верить в то, что он видит. Сфокусировавшись на двери, он рвано выдохнул.   
Чёртов красный крестик, смазанный посередине.  
Кью почувствовал, как воздух исчезает из окружающего пространства, и его зрение сужается до единственной точки. Он застыл на месте, пока его мозг лихорадочно работал. Он припомнил два последних поворота — налево, потом направо, они не двигались по кругу. Они должны были _уходить_ от этой двери, но снова вернулись в ту же точку.   
_Какого хрена они снова вернулись к этой чёртовой двери?_  
— Бонд, — еле слышно прошептал Кью, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда. — Скажи, что это не тот крест, который я стирал. _Скажи это._   
Пальцы Бонда стиснули его плечо.   
— Мы повернули... — пробормотал он, и по коридору разнёсся звук очередного удара. — Мы должны быть в самом первом коридоре, через который мы вошли.  
— Бонд, мы уже видели бесконечное количество коридоров с одинаковыми комнатами. Как ты вообще можешь быть в этом уверен?   
— Ну а чем ещё это может быть? — огрызнулся Бонд. Взял Кью за плечи и развернул к себе, заставляя отвести взгляд от двери. Когда их глаза встретились, он серьёзно сказал: — Кью, подумай. Мы обошли по кругу и оказались там, откуда начали.   
— Так мы постоянно оказываемся там, откуда... ох. — Кью замер от осознания, о чём ему говорит Бонд. Они вернулись туда, откуда _начали_. — Мы не проверяли комнаты в этом коридоре. В теории, тот кабинет, через который мы вошли — с разбитым окном — должен быть где-то здесь.   
Ему не хотелось вникать в то, как они очутились именно здесь. Он знал только, что если Бонд прав, они могут найти выход.   
— Мы нашли его, — кивнул Бонд. — Теперь мы выберемся. — Он дёрнулся, услышав очередной удар, и махнул Кью. — Начинаем открывать двери.   
Кью вернулся к двери с красным крестом и, успокаивая себя, открыл, чтобы не обнаружить ничего. Никакого разбитого окна. Всё тот же кабинет, на который они любуются уже довольно долго.   
— Здесь ничего.   
— Продолжай, — отозвался Бонд. — И оставляй двери открытыми.   
— Верно. — Кью открыл следующую дверь, обнаружив то же самое. — По-прежнему ничего, — пробормотал он.   
Дверь за дверью, комната за комнатой были совершенно одинаковыми, и ни в одной из них не было разбитого окна. Когда они приблизились к концу коридора, где-то в недрах здания раздался очередной удар, и Кью медленно опутало ледяным страхом. А вдруг они никогда не выберутся?  
У Кью что-то сжалось внутри при виде маленькой единички на последней двери. Бонд стоял возле двери с двойкой, но ни один из них не спешил открывать. Кью поймал взгляд Бонда и ровно сказал.   
— Это должен быть один из них.   
Бонд не успел ответить, громкий удар заставил их обернуться. Бонд нацелил оружие куда-то вглубь коридора, держа фонарик прямо под дулом, но свет, казалось, не доставал особенно далеко.   
— Кью... — начал он, когда раздался новый звук, на этот раз ближе — близко достаточно, чтобы Кью понял, что он идёт с левой стороны.   
Бам. Справа. _Двери_ , понял Кью, начиная считать секунды.   
— Кью. — Это прозвучало натянуто.   
— Это не ветер, — мягко отозвался Кью.   
Бам. Слева. Семь секунд. Ближе.   
Бонд шагнул в сторону, закрывая собой квартирмейстера.  
— Мы не одни. — Свет фонарика метался вокруг них, а коридор словно становился темнее.   
Следующая дверь захлопнулась раньше, чем Кью досчитал до пяти. Чувствуя, как паника захватывает его, Кью прошептал:  
— Нам надо выбираться. _Сейчас же_.   
Бонд распахнул дверь и схватил Кью, втягивая его внутрь. За их спинами захлопнулась очередная дверь, меньше чем через секунду — следующая.   
Бонд покрутил фонариком, и свет заплясал на нетронутом окне. Кью закрыл дверь за ними, надеясь, что это хотя бы задержит то, что шло за ними по коридору. Он обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Бонд поднял кресло и швырнул его в окно.   
— Давай за мной. — Он поднял руку, защищая глаза от острых осколков стекла, и кинулся в окно. Выпрыгнул без малейшего колебания.   
Напуганный тем, что остался один в этом ужасном здании, Кью метнулся к окну, наблюдая, как Бонд прокатился по земле и поднялся плавным движением. Он швырнул в окно свой рюкзак, крикнув «лови», и даже не глядя, выполнил ли Бонд просьбу, перекинул ногу через подоконник.   
БАМ!  
Кью оглянулся, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась, ударяясь в стену. В дверном проёме была лишь непроглядная тьма. Так что он не особо сомневался, выпрыгивая из окна.   
Бонд поймал его, чуть пошатнувшись, на его здоровом плече висел рюкзак Кью. Он сунул пистолет за пояс и коротко приказал:  
— Бежим.   
Кью оглядел осколки стекла и останки кресла, которым Бонд разбил окно. Не зная, в каком направлении бежать, он бросился к лесу. Уже под деревьями Кью замедлился, спотыкаясь о корни, которые, казалось, собирались схватить его за лодыжки.   
— Бонд, подожди. Стой.   
Бонд даже не посмотрел на него, всё его внимание было занято изучением окружающего пространства.   
— Ты не ранен?   
— Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто не знаю, куда идти, — озадаченно ответил Кью, оглядываясь. — Мы ведь вошли в здание, потому что не могли выбраться из этого чёртова леса...   
Он умолк, когда наконец осознал то, что видит. Не было ни следа кресла, которое Бонд выбросил из окна. Ни самого разбитого окна как такового. Они не отбежали и на десять метров, оно всё ещё должно было быть прямо за ними. Ни в одном окне не было даже чёртовой _трещины_ , не говоря уже о полностью отсутствующем стекле.   
— Бонд. — Кью обнаружил, что бессознательно идёт к зданию, чтобы проверить. — А где разбитое окно? — Он пристально уставился на здание, словно усилие его воли могло вернуть это самое окно в действительность.   
— Это неважно. — Бонд взял его за руку и мягко потянул назад. — У нас есть более важные причины для волнения. Идём.   
Кью попытался раздражённо вырваться из хватки Бонда.   
— Идём _куда_ , Бонд? — огрызнулся он. Бонд не ответил, лишь сжал пальцы сильнее, вцепляясь в руку Кью, который продолжал вырываться, пока его глаза жадно осматривали здание в поисках хоть какого-то знака, что они там были. Но ни кресла, ни окна, ничего. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем меньше у него оставалось уверенности, что он вообще смотрит на правильное окно.  
И пока Кью в отчаянии осматривался, тишину разбил громкий треск, когда все окна в здании одновременно взорвались осколками.


	5. Глава 5

Глава 5

Самая сложная миссия — та, которая началась с огнестрельного ранения, а дальше становилась только хуже — научила Бонда использовать тот внутренний резерв силы, о котором он даже не подозревал до МИ-6. И сейчас он полагался на него, отбросив все вопросы и сомнения на задворки сознания, чтобы сосредоточиться на своём задании: доставить Кью в безопасное место. Остальное не имеет значения. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом, потому что, если у него есть право голоса в этом вопросе, они не вернутся сюда _никогда_. И если Мэллори, или историческое общество, или грёбаный мать его премьер-министр захотят отправить хотя бы часть техотдела сюда, Бонд будет счастлив совершить на британской земле несколько убийств, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что этого не произойдёт.   
Так что он побежал, одной рукой крепко удерживая Кью, как будто боялся, что что-то может забрать его. Ему как никогда хотелось выхватить оружие, чтобы найти успокоение в знакомой приятной тяжести, но здесь не во что было стрелять. Вместо этого он поднял руку, защищая лицо от низко висящих заснеженных веток. Они довольно сильно шумели, хватая ртами холодный воздух и ломая ветки под ногами, но скорость была важнее скрытности. Все его инстинкты побуждали бежать всё быстрее, как будто то, что преследовало их, могло нагнать, даже если они будут красться как мыши.   
— Я его всё ещё вижу, — негромко сказал бегущий рядом Кью.   
— Что? — Бонд неохотно замедлился, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть назад.  
Он увидел ответ раньше, чем Кью смог выдохнуть. Чёртово здание по-прежнему _было рядом_ , проглядывая сквозь неровные ветви и клочья тумана.  
Недоверие едва не заставило Бонда остановиться, но он с усилием выбросил эту мысль из головы. Сейчас не время думать об этом. И _никогда_ не будет время думать. Он намеревается вернуться в Лондон и до конца уикенда пить, пока перестанет быть в состоянии вспомнить вообще что-либо. И если у Кью есть хоть капля здравого смысла, он сделает то же самое.   
— Бежим дальше, — сказал ему Бонд и последовал собственному совету, в надежде на спасение отказываясь смотреть куда-либо кроме как вперёд.  
Кью споткнулся в попытке ускориться, но сумел выровняться до того, как Бонд снова замедлил шаг. Они бежали так близко друг к другу, как могли, иногда сталкиваясь локтями. Звук, с которым рюкзак Кью ударялся о его спину, заставил Бонда задуматься, почему бы им не выбросить всё это к чертям собачьим.   
Он всё ещё пытался выстроить мысленную карту местности, но не было никакой возможности припомнить все эти повороты и петли, которые они делали. Здание было слева, лес справа, но углубиться в лес означало двигаться в противоположную от ворот сторону. Он лихорадочно думал. И не был уверен абсолютно ни в чём.   
В конце концов он отвернулся от здания, надеясь, что они наткнутся на дорожку или что-то более или менее безопасное, где смогут согреться и перевести дыхание. Он был тренирован для длительного бега, да и Кью оказался куда как в лучшей форме, чем казалось, но они оба устали и замёрзли. К тому же, если порезанный палец Кью едва ли угрожал его жизни, Бонд чувствовал, что его футболка насквозь промокла от крови.   
Он уловил взглядом что-то тёмное впереди и немного справа — не чёртово здание, понадеялся он. Не одно из зданий, в которые они уже входили сегодня. С этой мыслью он замедлился, переходя на шаг, размышляя, сможет ли он теперь вообще доверять зданиям как таковым.   
— Почему ты... — Кью замолчал, проследив за взглядом Бонда, и увидев тёмные полуразрушенные стены, виднеющиеся между деревьями. _Пожалуйста_ , скажи, что мы почти выбрались. Мы ведь выбрались?   
Всё внутри Бонда кричало и требовало ответить «нет», но он медленно кивнул.  
— Стоит проверить, были ли мы здесь, — негромко ответил он. Ему хотелось пообещать, что они не будут заходить внутрь, но он не мог этого сделать. Им нужно было найти укрытие, пусть даже на время, чтобы немного согреться.   
— Оно не выглядит знакомым, — пробормотал Кью с некоторым отчаянием.   
Не то чтобы кто-то из них мог видеть какие-то детали, но Бонд не стал говорить об этом. Он сомневался так же, как и Кью — а ведь у Кью не было полевой подготовки.   
— Мы не станем заходить внутрь, если там не будет безопасно, — пообещал Бонд, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, как определить степень безопасности в этом месте. Единственное, что он знал наверняка — ближайшее безопасное место было салоном стоящего у ворот внедорожника.   
Кью схватил его за руку и развернул к себе, со страхом заглядывая в лицо.   
— Бонд, я... — Он запнулся, вглядываясь в глаза Бонда. Что бы он там ни увидел, это убедило его. — Ладно. — Он кивнул и посмотрел назад. — Я верю, что ты нас вытащишь.  
Если это было так, Кью был дураком, но Бонд прикусил язык — незаслуженная похвала его тронула. И снова зашагал вперёд, мягко и нежно придерживая Кью за руку и надеясь, что его решение не отвернуться от здания и не бежать не убьёт их обоих.

***

Кью плёлся рядом с Бондом в темноту. Ему совершенно не хотелось идти куда бы то ни было. Казалось, что каждое здание, в которое они заходят, делает всё, чтобы немного свести их с ума, и он начал задумываться, не работает ли это.   
Но он должен слушаться Бонда. Не то чтобы он считал, что Бонд прав, но если один из них в конечном счёте не доверится другому, то у обоих нет шансов выжить. У Бонда было больше полевого опыта, и Кью прекрасно знал это. Если у кого-то из них есть хотя бы призрачный шанс вытащить их обоих, то это Бонд.   
— Вопрос, — нерешительно начал Кью. Они оба были на грани. И он прекрасно знал, как легко будет сейчас взбесить Бонда. — Как мы вообще поймём, что здание безопасно? Они все кажутся безопасными. Снаружи.   
Пальцы Бонда сжались на его руке.  
— Мы не _пострадали_ , — медленно ответил он, хотя они оба знали, что это ложь. Он рвано выдохнул и тряхнул головой. — Нам нужно в тепло, хотя бы на несколько минут.   
— Это не так, — негромко отозвался Кью. В его голове начинала оформляться мысль — и он всерьёз надеялся, что ошибается. — Мы оба ранены.  
— Порезы от стекла и от листа бумаги даже до того, как мы приехали сюда, — пренебрежительно сказал Бонд, продолжая идти. Здание впереди по-прежнему казалось просто большим тёмным пятном. Туман и снег не давали шансов разглядеть.   
— Верно, но ты упускаешь полную картину. — Кью немного пробежал вперёд, чтобы идти в ногу с Бондом. — Я понятия не имею, который час, и даже не могу предположить, как долго мы здесь. Могу только сказать, что мы уехали из моего дома несколько часов назад. Мой палец _всё ещё_ кровоточит. А судя по тому, как ты держишь руку, я позволю себе предположить, что и твоё плечо тоже продолжает истекать кровью. — Он тряхнул головой и покосился на Бонда. — Это совсем не кажется тебе необычным?   
Бонд резко остановился, дёрнув Кью на себя.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы единственным, что занимает твои мысли, было _как нам блядь выбраться отсюда_. Прибереги грёбаные загадки для другого раза. Ясно тебе?  
— Да, я просто... да.   
— Тогда сосредоточься, — мягко сказал Бонд, отпустил чужие плечи и снова зашагал вперёд.   
Кью поплёлся за ним в молчании. Он знал, что Бонд прав, но уже не мог избавиться от мысли, крепко засевшей в его голове. Верно, он порезал палец до того, как они приехали сюда, но это не меняло того факта, что обе раны казались больше чем просто совпадением в сравнении с остальными событиями дня.   
Следом пришла ещё одна мысль, и Кью слегка запаниковал. Что, если кровь вообще не остановится? Порезы вроде бы не выглядели хуже, но с другой стороны, кровотечение даже не замедлилось.   
Кью встряхнул головой: абсурдная идея. Разумеется, кровотечение остановится. Оно _должно_.  
А потом темное пятно оказалось стеной, и Кью остановился рядом с Бондом, который молча её разглядывал. Это не было зданием — по крайней мере, целым. Стена перед ними была закопчённой, как во втором здании, но в основании был бетон, а сверху — дерево, обломанные доски топорщились в небо. Крыши не было, от окон остались только воспоминания.  
— Слишком шикарно для грёбаного укрытия, — пожаловался в пространство Бонд, и медленно двинулся вдоль стены. — Чувствуешь? Пахнет пожаром.   
Кью неохотно втянул воздух, ожидая ощутить запах раскалённого металла и горящей человеческой плоти, как во втором здании, но всё, что он почувствовал — снег и сгоревшее дерево, как от костра. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Бонда.  
— Что-то продолжает гореть?   
— Тогда это означает тепло. — Бонд протянул ему руку. — И, возможно, людей.   
Не задумываясь, Кью шагнул к нему и взял за руку.  
— Не знаю почему, но мысль о людях в этом месте пугает меня больше, чем должна бы.  
— Ты забыл, — отозвался Бонд, — что я чертовски хорошо убиваю людей.   
Успокоенный ощущением твёрдой руки Бонда в своей, Кью выдавил улыбку.  
— Ладно, в таком месте единственные «люди», которых я могу представить, это кровожадные фермеры, каких полно в американских ужастиках, — заметил он. — Если на нас выйдет кто-то с бензопилой, я надеюсь, что вы используете свою лицензию на убийство по назначению, 007.   
— Нам остаётся только надеяться, — мрачно пробормотал Бонд, и сделал над собой усилие, улыбнувшись Кью. — Прости. Ненавижу эти грёбаные домашние миссии. Предпочитаю знать врага, которого выслеживаю.   
— Тебе полегчает, если я позволю убить любого, кто попадётся нам на пути, пока мы здесь? Разумеется, если это не агенты МИ-6, приехавшие за нами.   
— Пока ты занимаешься бумажной работой... — Бонд осёкся, когда они дошли до конца стены, грубой и раскрошившейся. Он осторожно потянул Кью назад и скользнул рукой во внутренний карман куртки. Но тут же успокоился и вынул руку без пистолета. — Всё чисто.  
Кью последовал за ним за угол. Он увидел обугленные остатки того, что раньше было гаражом: бетонный пол и покорёженные обломки металлической двери, балки, которые уже не поддерживали большую часть перекрытий. Возле разрушенной стены почти неповреждённые перекрытия опирались на стропила, которые держали обгоревшие доски и куски гофрированной металлической кровли.   
Бонд сжал руку Кью и отпустил, сделав несколько шагов по бетонному полу. Он перевёл дыхание и повернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но замер. Мгновение он пялился на стену, а затем развернулся и пошёл к Кью большими решительными шагами.  
— Нам нужно идти дальше.  
— Что? Почему? — Кью посмотрел на стену, но всё, что он смог разглядеть на таком расстоянии — и без очков — несколько символов.   
Он подошёл чуть ближе, стараясь разобрать, что там, и когда его зрение сфокусировалось, он замер.  
 _И ждут они в молчании_  
Сначала чёрные буквы показались ему просто нанесёнными чёрной краской. Но чем дольше Кью смотрел на них, тем краснее они становились, красными, словно кровь, глянцевая, свежая. Он с трудом отвёл глаза, зажмурившись и тряхнув головой. Когда он снова посмотрел, слова уже стали чёрными. Опасаясь смотреть в сторону, Кью попытался нащупать руку Бонда, и его накрыло облегчением, когда ладонь нашлась.  
— Думаю, ты прав.   
Бонд притянул Кью ближе, их плечи сталкивались, когда они шли, почти бежали. Кью обратил внимание, что пистолет Бонда снова у него в руке, но это не казалось бессознательным или пугающим, как тогда у пруда. Граффити означало людей — вандалов, не пациентов или персонал — и это давало Бонду ту опасность, которую он хотел видеть.  
— Я не шутил, Бонд, — тихо сказал Кью. Когда они вернулись к деревьям, он лихорадочно оглянулся вокруг. Он даже не был уверен, что ожидает увидеть, и совершенно не думал, повторив: — Ты можешь застрелить любого, кто окажется рядом.   
— С удовольствием, Кью, — отозвался Бонд с тихим рычанием. 

***

Довольно скоро из белой мглы, наполняющей воздух, возникло ещё одно здание. Бонд остановился, едва перед ними замаячила тёмная, неясной формы стена. У него уже не осталось надежды найти укрытие или убежище. Здания здесь были _плохими_ — в том смысле, который обычно приберегают для тюрем или пыточных застенков.  
Но в этом жалком лесу с голыми деревьями, роняющими ледяную воду им на головы, с корнями, тянущимися из-под снега, чтобы опутать их ноги, здания оставались единственными ориентирами (кроме чёртова пруда, который куда-то исчез). Приходилось осматривать здания.   
Прежде чем сделать ещё шаг, он негромко позвал Кью, только чтобы разрушить тишину. Он не хотел предлагать тому остаться и подождать его. Бонд был иррационально уверен, что если они разделятся, то больше не увидят друг друга.   
— Мы зайдём внутрь или обойдём ещё раз? — спросил Кью, сжав пальцы Бонда.   
— Мы останемся снаружи. Просто... пойдём взглянем.   
— Хорошо, — кивнул Кью и пошёл вперёд первым, потянув Бонда за собой. Они медленно дошли до крайних деревьев и осторожно пробрались между упавшими ветками и корнями.   
Перед ними был угол, образованный двумя стенами. Кирпич, выкрашенные белым оконные рамы. Пальцы Бонда вцепились в руку Кью, когда он понял, что уже видел это раньше. Он потащил квартирмейстера за собой вдоль стены.  
Несколько шагов спустя они оказались перед уже знакомым входом. Первое здание. Двойные двери были закрыты, и Бонд остановился, стараясь вспомнить, оставили ли они их открытыми, уходя.  
Кью запрокинул голову, окидывая здание взглядом от ступеней крыльца до скрытой туманом крыши.  
— Бонд, это... — Он повернулся, его глаза расширились от удивления. — Выглядит, как то место, откуда мы начали.   
— Именно так. — Бонд позволил себе смешок и огляделся, внезапно почувствовав уверенность, что они выберутся. — Дорожка вон там.   
— Если бы это место не было настолько стрёмным, я бы вернулся и поискал свои очки. — Кью сделал несколько шагов к дверям.  
Послышавшийся шум, низкий, отдалённый грохот, напомнил Бонду звук движения поездов метро, услышанный как-то в тоннелях. Кью отступил, и Бонд обвил рукой его плечи, удерживая, пока грохот нарастал. Земля задрожала, или это его воображение?   
— Что... — Бонд осёкся, когда земля под их ногами ощутимо вздрогнула.   
Кью освободился от объятий Бонда, но тут же прильнул обратно и схватил его за руку.  
— Какого чёрта творится?   
— Землетрясение, — на автомате отозвался Бонд, отступая от здания и таща за собой Кью.   
Грохот превратился в громовой раскат, хотя небо по-прежнему было полно тумана и снега. Здание перед ними замерцало, словно мираж.   
Громкий треск заставил их подпрыгнуть. Бонд дёрнул Кью на себя, и что-то тёмное и размытое рухнуло сверху всего в футе от того места, где они стояли, взметнув в воздух снег и переломанные ветки.  
— Это...  
— Крыша, — резюмировал Бонд, перемещаясь, чтобы оказаться между Кью и зданием, а потом повернулся к нему и сильно толкнул. — Бежим!   
Кью безоговорочно послушался. Он вылетел на едва видимую дорожку, Бонд следовал меньше чем в шаге позади. Ветки цеплялись и царапались, но Кью безжалостно продирался сквозь них. Туман по-прежнему был плотным, видно было не больше чем на несколько метров вперед.   
Дорожка повернула, извиваясь между деревьями. Кью вошёл в поворот слишком резко, споткнулся и едва удержался на ногах, ухватившись за ближайший ствол.  
— Я в порядке! — крикнул он, вставая на ноги, и только после этого Бонд понял, что грохот стал ещё громче.  
Он оглянулся назад, раненое плечо прошило болью. Тёмная громада здания позади едва виднелась. Сейчас она бешено дрожала, осыпаясь смертельным дождём кирпичей и кусков кровли. Звон бьющегося стекла почти терялся за этим шумом.   
— Ты где? — заорал Кью где-то впереди.   
Бонд развернулся, отказываясь обдумывать увиденное, и сорвался с места. Он бежал за Кью, концентрируясь только на их спасении. Они нашли самое первое здание. Они нашли дорожку. Всё остальное не имело значения.

***

Почти десять минут спустя Кью остановился так резко, что Бонд врезался в него.  
— Кью?  
— Ворота, — отозвался тот. В отличие от начала их путешествия, когда металл и цепи вызывали стойкое ощущение плохого предзнаменования, сейчас перед ними было самое приятное место, какое они видели за весь день.  
Кью подошёл к чёрным воротам и потянулся, но остановился, вспомнив, как его ударило током в первый раз. В качестве эксперимента он прикоснулся пальцем к металлу и тут же отпрыгнул, когда уже знакомый разряд прошил его руку.  
— А ты думал, я усвоил урок? — пробормотал он, сунув палец в рот.   
— Осторожнее. — Бонд прошёл мимо Кью и потянул створку ворот, открывая шире, пока ржавые петли и мусор на земле не застопорили её. Он зафиксировал створку и отступил в сторону, чтобы можно было пройти.  
Кью снял рюкзак и осторожно протолкнул в проём. Он не знал, разбилось ли там что-то, да и не заботился особо. Кью протиснулся между створками ворот, держа руки прижатыми к бокам, подальше от металла.  
Он почти пролез, когда его парка застряла, зацепившись за один из засовов.  
— Твою мать, — пробормотал он, стараясь высвободиться, но не преуспел. Он издал обречённый смешок и попросил: — Поможешь?  
Бонд попытался освободить парку, но почти сразу сдался.  
— Снимай, я не вырежу тебя из неё. После такого дня рука может соскользнуть.  
Застрявший на середине пути, Кью был совершенно уверен, что у него нет возможности сделать это, не опасаясь очередного удара током.   
— Я не могу выпутаться, не касаясь ворот. Ты можешь хотя бы расстегнуть молнию и вытянуть из рукава мою руку?  
Очевидно, на Бонда это странное электричество не действовало, либо он на него попросту не реагировал, он вжался в Кью, и его рука обвилась вокруг тела квартирмейстера, ладонь скользнула по груди, нащупывая язычок молнии.   
— Извини, — пробормотал он, расстёгивая парку. — Я ещё никогда... Ну ладно, вообще-то, я это делал, но это были засовы на двери тюремной камеры.  
Кью хрюкнул.  
— Ты меня вообще не удивил.  
Бонд убрал руку и помог Кью выпутаться из рукава. Квартирмейстер отступил назад, выскальзывая из порванной парки. Повернулся и одарил Бонда торжествующей улыбкой.  
— Спасибо. И честно тебе скажу, едва ли что-то, что ты мне расскажешь о своих приключениях, может меня шокировать.   
— Я не всегда бывал одет, — ответил Бонд с каменным выражением лица.   
— И снова не удивлён.  
Кью вернулся к воротам. Его парка потерянно висела среди металлических прутьев. Вспышка вдохновения подсказала ему использовать её как рычаг, и мгновение спустя он с улыбкой облегчения оказался на той стороне. Он выбрался из этого филиала ада. Кью повернулся к Бонду и, даже не думая, протянул ему руку.   
— Помочь?   
— Хочешь снять с меня... — Он осёкся и тряхнул головой. — Извини. Всё нормально. Можешь пойти завести машину и погреться.   
— Мы остаёмся вместе, помнишь? Я не собираюсь отходить от тебя больше чем на расстояние вытянутой руки.   
Ответный выдох Бонда подозрительно напоминал сдавленный смешок. Он протиснулся сквозь ворота, не застряв и не зацепившись благодаря парке Кью.   
— Наша машина. Если и там небезопасно, мы в полной заднице. — Выбравшись, он предпринял попытку освободить запутавшуюся парку. — Иди хоть двигатель заведи.   
Кью прищурился, сверля взглядом его затылок. Господи, человек просто не может быть настолько упрямым.   
— Оставь парку в покое, Бонд. Она теперь бесполезна, просто проверь карманы, пока я ищу ключи.   
Он наклонился к рюкзаку, обшаривая передний карман в поисках ключей; пришлось докопаться до самого дна, но они всё же нашлись.   
Бонд подошёл к нему и обменял ключи на отвёртку и перчатки. Справедливо рассудив, что никто не захочет надеть перчатки, полные крови, Кью засунул всё в рюкзак и выпрямился. Джеймс снял куртку и протянул ему.  
— Надевай.   
Кью открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но лишь вздохнул. Потом взял куртку и надел, и надо было признать, она была действительно тёплой. Даже теплее, чем его парка.   
— Знаешь, эта твоя всепоглощающая потребность защищать вызывала бы восхищение, если бы не раздражала так сильно, — сказал он со смешком, стараясь скрыть, насколько он на самом деле благодарен.   
— Даже не помню, когда меня в последний раз называли достойным восхищения, — с едва уловимой иронией ответил Бонд. Он подобрал рюкзак и пошел к машине, щёлкнув брелоком сигнализации.   
И только оглянувшись на Бонда, Кью заметил, что футболка на его спине насквозь пропиталась кровью.  
— Уверен, что этот треклятый порез по-прежнему кровоточит, — заметил он. — Больно?  
Бонд не ответил, пока они оба не сели в машину.  
— Пройдёт, — наконец буркнул он, включая обогреватель, а потом разогревая двигатель.   
— После того как ты окажешься в больнице с буйной стафилококковой инфекцией?   
Бонд выдохнул и включил заднюю передачу.   
— Возможно, ты прав. Хотя это ты использовал свой чёртов палец, чтобы помечать двери. Столбняк скажет тебе спасибо.   
— Это к делу не относится. — Кью потянулся и наклонил Бонда вперёд. — У меня на пальце всего лишь порез от бумаги. А у тебя... — Он нежно провёл ладонью по спине Бонда. — Я почти уверен, что даже раны в грудь так не кровоточат.   
Бонд откинулся на спинку сиденья, прижимая руку Кью, и развернул внедорожник прочь от ворот.  
— И после этого я тоже выжил. Простреленное лёгкое во время службы на флоте. — Он одарил Кью быстрой широкой ухмылкой. — Я могу играть в эту игру весь чёртов день, квартирмейстер.   
— И что это за игра? — спросил Кью. Его голос сорвался в конце фразы. Бонд всё ещё не освободил его руку. Впрочем, он и сам не стремился её освобождать.   
— Подсчёт шрамов. — Взгляд в глаза Бонда напомнил Кью о том, что полевые агенты склонны искать разрядки после миссий. Физической разрядки.  
И после этого грёбаного дня Кью прекрасно понимал, почему.   
Он вытянул руку из-за спины Бонда и сел, прислонившись к двери.  
— Твоё плечо нуждается в уходе, а у меня есть великолепная аптечка. — Он ухмыльнулся Бонду. — А после того, как я буду удовлетворён лечением, можешь не стесняться и показать мне все шрамы, какие захочешь.  
Намерения Бонда, скрытые в его словах, всё равно оставались очевидными. Он переключил передачу, выезжая на дорогу и разгоняясь быстрее.   
— На заднем сиденье есть аптечка. Мы можем съехать на обочину — как только уберёмся подальше отсюда.   
Понимая, что предложение Бонда не имеет ничего общего с аптечкой, но зато напрямую касается их общего всплеска адреналина, Кью выдохнул и сел прямо и небрежно сказал:  
— Это наилучший вариант. Твоё плечо нуждается в немедленной помощи и не станет ждать _слишком_ долго.   
Бонд кивнул, бросив взгляд в зеркало. Кью повернулся, наблюдая, как ворота скрываются из вида. Когда они вовсе исчезли, Бонд перевёл дыхание и чуть расслабился на сиденье.   
Чувствуя бесконечное облегчение от того, что им удалось выбраться, Кью уселся удобнее и уставился куда-то вниз с мыслями о волнующей перспективе посчитать шрамы Бонда. Им повезло, что они выбрались оттуда, отделавшись всего одним новым. Он провёл большим пальцем вдоль пореза, смазывая кровь, и только потом понял, что она липкая и густая, не как свежепролитая.   
В приступе любопытства он стёр кровь рукавом. Тёмная от грязи и засохшей крови, рана сама по себе затянулась.  
— Остановилась, — удивлённо пробормотал Кью.  
— Что? — Бонд, нахмурившись, оторвал взгляд от дороги, взглянув на Кью. — _Сейчас_ остановилась?  
Кью сунул ему свой палец и коротко, расслабленно улыбнулся.  
— Затянулась. Думаю, твоя рана тоже.   
— Должно быть... — Бонд снова перенёс внимание на дорогу и наклонился вперёд. — Проверишь?  
Кью кивнул, отстёгивая ремень безопасности, перегнулся через рычаг и мягко коснулся разреза на футболке Бонда, стараясь уловить малейший признак того, что делает ему больно.  
— Не чувствую свежей крови, — сообщил он, убирая руку, и немного волнуясь от мысли, насколько серьёзна кровопотеря Бонда.   
Бонд облегчённо вздохнул и с короткой улыбкой сел прямо.  
— Но нам всё равно стоит остановиться и проверить тщательно.  
— Именно так.   
Улыбка Бонда стала довольной.  
— Вы друзья с Мэллори.  
— Да. — Кью посмотрел на него, удивлённый резкой сменой темы. — А что, ты хочешь пригласить его присоединиться?   
— Не планирую делить тебя с кем бы то ни было, — собственнически проворчал Бонд. — Но если он ещё хоть раз отправит нас сюда, я его застрелю. Считаю, что это честное предупреждение.   
Кью проглотил истерический смешок, едва не сорвавшийся с губ. Не только то, что они счастливо вырвались из проклятой лечебницы, но и репутация Бонда и их текущие отношения позволяли предположить, что его ожидает по-настоящему крышесносный секс. И это звучало, как _идеальный_ способ забыть всё, что произошло с ними сегодня. Он улыбнулся сам себе и выпрямился.  
— Что ж, как ты и сказал, мы с ним друзья. Так что если его _кто-нибудь_ и застрелит, то только я.   
— Я никогда не сказал бы такого кому-то ещё, но ты можешь позаимствовать для этого мой пистолет.  
— Ценю ваше отношение ко мне, 007, но вы забываете об одном крайне важном факте. Это _не ваш_ пистолет, — Кью ухмыльнулся. — Он мой.


End file.
